Fight for life
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: When Sarah's magic goes wild Jareth must save her. Weddings and bad guys don't mix. Now Sarah must fight for what she believes in and fight for love. The question is will she survive or will the Labyrinth and all its creatures fall into wicked hands? With the stakes so high, she must run the labyrinth again to save her best friends lives and the man she loves. lime/lemons alert!
1. Chapter One: Wild Magic

A/N: Well I'm back with yet another story. My muse decided to take a little hike and I just got her back soooo... On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Labyrinth

* * *

Chapter one: Wild Magic

* * *

Her friends had just left. Sarah sighed with a slight smile as she surveyed her now trashed room. Oh well. she would deal with that tomorrow. Jumping on her bed she giggled as she laid down and snuggled into her comfy blankets. She closed her eyes and hummed a song under her breath as she drifted ever so slowly off to sleep, only to dream of magic, ballrooms, and a handsome king that she knew that she would never see again...

Or so she thought.

* * *

Eleven years had changed the once want to be actress into a successful author; with a little brother who she was as close to as could be with, a stepmother that she now proudly called mom, and her father, who was still a lawyer. She sat now in front of a large mirror and smiled as she greeted her old friend.

" Hello Hoggle"

The small dwarf took a wary stock of the impish woman in front of him. It had been awhile since last she called. Last time was when she had her first date, complements of her father insisting on fixing her up with his boss's son.

Gone was the child who dreamed the days away. In her stead was a woman with curves in just the right places, lips a rosy shade of red, and now 5 foot 9. He watched as she gazed into the mirror.

Now twenty-six, Sarah sighed as she took a long look in the mirror at her knee high black dress. She frowned as she assessed her features. Her hair was now a ebony black, having darkened as she grew up. No she didn't color it. As far as she could figure the magic of the labyrinth had touched her features as well as her soul.

Her eyes were a dark emerald now and her skin was a silky golden brown and for some reason she was always clean. She could have just rolled in a mud puddle and none the less she would come out of it just as clean as she went in. Except for her clothes of course. It was as if her body repelled dirt. She noticed as well that her skin smelled always of jasmine. It took her forever to figure out the scent but it was there. It was like jasmine had been infused within her skin. Not that she minded, mind you. She loved how it calmed her.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said questioningly.

"My father set me up again. He thinks I need to date." She frowned once again as she turned to gaze at the small dwarf. Still the same he was. Nothing ever changed about him. That's one of the things that she loved about calling him. He reminded her of days long gone, he reminded her of her time with the labyrinth. Her heart gave a heavy thud at the thought of the labyrinth... And a certain king. Speaking of which...

"Do you have another for me?" She said with a gleeful grin. She snickered as the dwarf let loose a growl. It had been five years since her training had began. Hoggle and she finally agreed to go to his royal hauntiness for help after she collapsed from what was explained to her as a magic overload. Since than his majesty had been sending over scrolls for her to learn.

Once she learned the spells on them they would disappear in a small puff of glitter. She learned later on that it was basically a transportation spell. Simple and ordinary compared to what she could do now. She was what was known as a Changling. A human turned fae.

However she would never be able to return to the underworld with out preforming a great deed. The deed had to be great enough that it would get her noticed by the High King and Queen. Only than would she be summoned and allowed to live with other fae. Sarah however was fine with that. She had no real interest in returning anyway. The only reason she was being taught spells was so she wouldn't have another collapse. It was an outlet for her underused magic.

Sarah watched as Hoggle pulled out another similar scroll to her last. Reaching out she took it gingerly from the dwarf's outstretched hand.

Upon opening it she found her king's letter attached. it read.

_Hello precious,_

_You are progressing quite nicely in way of our magic. As a treat I enclose a special spell. Let's see if you can master this simple transformation spell the way you have the others. Be warned of rule number one._

_You screw up, you fix it. _

_Enjoy,_

_Jareth, Mighty King of Goblins _

Sarah grinned at his letter than turned to her friend and smiled her thanks.

Hoggle just grunted. Then grinned slyly himself. "Sooo... What's your new date like?" She groaned at the reminder of the next awful date in store for her this evening. She had no interest in men. Well maybe one but he was unavailable and out of range at the moment. She was greatly fond of him... Even if he was a rat. She shook her head to chase away such thoughts as she replied to the question.

" He is the son of one of my father's clients. He is supposed to be nice and well bred as my father puts it." She made a face, while Hoggle grimaced at that. He sounded like a dog when put that way.

"I see. Sounds awful. Whens the date?"

Sarah glanced at the clock above her vanity. "In about 15 minutes." she replied. She still lived with her parents, not really having the heart to move out. Her bedroom was the same except her toys were packed away in the attic. Small and comfortable. That's the way she liked it.

Instead of playing make-believe and dreaming of being an actor she actually was a very, VERY successful author. With her imagination and the labyrinth as inspiration, she had written thirteen books and was currently working on her fourteenth novel. Her novels were famous world wide and she had done four book signing tours across the world. It was comforting to be able to return home and find her father and mother there. Her knowing that they would be there for her no matter what. Toby of course knew about everything. He came to her when he was 7 and she still remembered what happened fondly.

*Flashback*

Sarah turned her head at the gentle knock on her door. Calling who ever it was to enter she went back to working on her latest novel 'The fairy killer'. She was on a roll when she heard humming from behind her. Her hands stilled on the typewriter as her heart lurched in her chest. She knew that tune.

Sarah turned around to see her baby brother standing in the door way looking perplexed as he kept humming the tune.

Sarah's hands shook as she whispered softly.

"Toby"

Toby looked at her and smiled confusedly. "It keeps repeating... I don't know where from though. In my head I see flashes, Sarah. I hear someone screaming my name and I hear a song. Over and over... I think I'm going crazy sis." With that he looked into her eyes with fear shining in his blue depths. Sarah couldn't help it she knew that this could happen. With tears streaming down her cheeks she choked out "You remind me of the babe"

Toby stilled and looked back. His beautiful bright eyes widened with confusion and worry. "Sis why are you crying? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Closing the door behind him he rushed over to her side. Sarah smiled gently through her tears and said a bit stronger this time "You remind me of the babe!"

Toby looked at her like she was the one who was crazy and replied slowly "Sis, what babe?"

She couldn't help it she grinned. "The babe with the power"

Toby's eyes widened at that. She could see the wheels turning and the light was slowly coming on. "What Power" He said cautiously.

Sarah grabbed his hands and pulled him over to where her bed was. Sitting him down she raised her hand to forestall his speaking. Looking at him she willed him to remember more with her eyes. "The power of voodoo" she said seriously.

"Who do?" Toby whispered as he started to shake. Sitting on the bed Sarah wrapped her arms around him from behind and squeezed him in a gentle hug. In his ear she whispered "You do"

"Do what" He choked out. Then struggled to get out of her hold. She could tell that he was terrified but didn't know why. She held him tighter in her arms, thankful that their parents were out again. Hoggle had warned her that this might happen and he also warned her about what to do if it ever did... But DAMN, her little brother was strong. He screamed for her to let him go. She couldn't, she had to finish it. As she wrestled to keep a firm grip on the boy she shouted with all the air left in her lungs

"YOU REMIND ME OF THE BABE... A GOBLIN BABE!"

At that Toby grabbed his head and started to cry. Sarah could do nothing but try and sooth the young youth. Readjusting her hold she cradled him in her arms and snuggled up to him as they both drifted off to sleep exhausted.

When Sarah awoke, she found Toby frowning at her as he sat at the far end of her bed. She could see hurt shimmering in his bright blue eyes. "I'm not crazy... these memories... They are real. You wished me away, didn't you?" he stated lips trembling as he fought not to cry.

Sarah sighed and nodded as she reached for him. he let her pull him into her embrace and listened as she finally told him the truth. It was a good thing that she was babysitting for their parents again for it took a better part of an hour to tell him their tale. "I'm not sorry Toby." She said calmly as she looking into his beautiful eyes. "I was a spoiled child when I wished you away and I am a better person for the experience. I love you so much and that will never change. You are one of the most important things in my life. It was an adventure with the highest of stakes should I fail. I grew up that night and I learned a very important lesson."

"What was that?" he asked hurt now gone from his eyes replaced by curiosity.

Sarah smiled as she hugged him to her tightly. "It was two lessons actually." She said. Toby noticed how his beloved sister's eyes faded into memories that he could not follow. "The first one was that life will never be fair but that's the way of it. You just have to suck it up and live in the now and appreciate what you have while you have it."

Eyes clearing she grinned down at him and pressed her forehead to his and sighed. "The second is words have power. Wishes even more so. Words have the power to heal or hurt someone deeply. You know this by what I said with a careless and spoiled wish. The power of words is enormous and can cause a huge amount of damage. What if I had failed the challenge. I would have lost you because of a stupid wish. I would never have gotten to know the sweet little boy that you are or get to see you grow into the wonderful young man you are becoming." She smiled as she felt her little brother's arms tighten around her neck.

Gazing into his sisters emerald eyes Toby wished through a yawn "I'm glad that you won me back."

Sarah smiled softly as she laid them both down on her bed. She watched as he snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes knowing that he was close to falling asleep.

"So am I." She whispered..._ So am I._

*End of flashback*

Sarah smiled softly at the memory. After that, they were inseparable and she eventually had to start to teach him what magic she herself had learned. He started changing a few months after his thirteenth birthday. She was babysitting him when he collapsed from a minor overload and she was able to drain the magic away before it became major. After that she explained what was happening to him and spent the rest of the night teaching him how to channel his magic and she taught him his first spell. He was still in the beginning levels.

She taught him recently how to use his magic to absorb and comprehend information by way of linking his mind with a book just by placing his hand on it and letting his magic flow. It was actually far more simple than it sounded. It was something that she had figured out on her own and it really had helped with her schooling. Now her little brother was acing his classes as well. They had to move him up three grades so far and now he was in high school.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her musings. "Who is it?" she called out while motioning Hoggle to her closet.

"It's the goblins coming to take you away."

She let out a sigh of relief, than chuckled "Come on in Toby." She watched as her little brother poked his head in then quickly entered. Hoggle came out of the closet and grumbled as the thirteen year old gave him a hug. Toby looked at his sister and grinned. "Ready for the next poor fool father picked for you?"

She grimaced." Is he here already?"

Toby snickered then nodded. "Yup! He's downstairs with dad." Then he scrunched up his face and added "They're talking business. Dad sent me to get you." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "How bad is this one?"

Toby grinned his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "6'2" and a lightweight for alcohol. He has black hair and brown eyes and from reading his thoughts he is thinking about a business marriage between you and him. Doesn't care what you look like, he just hopes that you are not to unbecoming."

She snorted. "Me, marry? Not likely."

Than Sarah grinned at her little brother. "Got the stop watch ready." He grinned back. "Yup!" They bother started to snicker wickedly slightly scaring Hoggle. "Here now what's this abouz a watch." Sarah and Toby chuckled. "It was Toby's idea." She said proudly. "We started timing how quickly I can get a date over with."

Toby snickered again. "Her best time is 32 minutes."

Hoggle was shocked. "Don you wanna to settle down and have kidz?"

Sarah sighed and looked down sadly. "Yes I do but I have standards. None of which have been met yet." 'Except once and the rat ruined me for anyone else.' She added mentally. Then she gazed back at Hoggle and sighed. "You better get back. Tell Jareth I said thanks"

Hoggle nodded noting the way her eyes lite up when she said Jareth. 'So that be the way of it. hmmm.' he thought. Hoggle was not stupid. He knew that she would never admit it out loud but that rat Jareth was the only one her standards would meet. He was no fool. He knew love when he saw it and his girl had it bad. He nodded and started for the mirror. Once he was back over to the other side he head for the castle.

'Hmm' he thought. 'I wonder what they'd do if they found out?'

* * *

Sarah sighed as she watched the mirror shimmer as her friend left. Looking back at Toby she grimaced. "Well let us get this over with" Toby nodded and they both headed out the door and down to where their father stood next to Alex both to engrossed in their conversation to notice the two's entrance.

She stood there taking stock of the man before her. He was handsome she supposed grudgingly. However there was a cocky air about him that just didn't sit well with her. She cleared her throat and let a pleasant smile grace her face and gave a mental sigh as she watched the man's face light up and lust shimmer in his dark brown eyes. She made a mental connection with the man and swallowed quickly to fought back a gag. The man was definitely sick in the head. She glanced at Toby and found him growling silently. He looked up at her and made a face.

She smiled sweetly at the man as he came forward to kiss her hand. "Hello Alex. It's nice to meet you. My father has been singing your praises."

'What a knock out!' The man was stunned to see Richard's daughter. He had been told that she was pretty but the woman before him was a goddess. Her tight dress and curves made him think that his marriage to her wouldn't be so horrid after all. He always got what he wanted and he was going to sample her tonight. All he had to do was turn on his charm and she would be putty in his hands.

Toby snickered as he watched his sister's emerald eyes narrow ever so slightly. He could feel her power flare and he watched with silent glee as she directed a small spell toward the arrogant cad. Have her indeed. He snickered again silently as he watched the man before him groan with pain as he doubled over.

Sarah was furious. How dare this creep even think that she would be affected by a little flattery and some smooth moves. Been there done that. This creep needed to go...NOW! She frowned with false concern. "Are you alright. You look kind of pale. Maybe we should cancel tonight. I wouldn't want you to get sick on me."

Alex tried to straighten at her words but he couldn't get over the pain. He felt as if his insides were being twisted and he felt the need to go to the bathroom NOW before he embarrassed himself before the enchantress in front of him. "No I'm fine I just have to use the bathroom for a minute." He grimaced as a new wave of urgency hit him like a ton of bricks. "If it's not to much trouble."

Richard looked bewilderingly at the young man before him. The man was fine a moment ago. "That's fine take all the time you need. I'll show you where it is." The two turned to go down the hall. He heard his daughter call out from behind him.

"Please hurry, I'd rather not be late for our reservations."

After he showed the man to the bathroom he headed down to his study shaking his head at the groans echoing down the hall. He stop short as he heard the conversation and laughter coming from behind the doors.

* * *

Sarah hung up from canceling the reservations. She grinned at Toby and laughed lightly. "Well what do you think?"

Toby snickered as he shook his head. "That was cruel sis. Even for you. You should have waited till you both got out of the house before giving him the runs. Really I don't think that you thought that spell through."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean? I was not going anywhere with that creep. Not a chance! You heard his thoughts! Have me tonight indeed. I wish father would just give up. I don't care to date anyone. Besides you heard what that creep was planning."

Toby grimaced as he shot back "Yeah, but now we're stuck with him! You and I both know that spell lasts for about 6 hours! It is 8 o'clock already. Which means he is going to be stinking up our bathroom until 2 am! You didn't think about what dad is going to think of all this. He is just going to set up another date for you with that creep and then what? The man's already seen you and now he is even more determined to marry you. Face it sis. You messed up. At least if you were at the restaurant and you cast that spell it would give you a reason to leave because he would have not come back to his seat and you could of just told father that he left you there! Now what are you going to do?" He grinned as he watched his sister's face drop comically.

Grinning mischievously at her he added in a sing song voice. "You forgot rule number one, Oh Goblin Queen."

Sarah sighed as she smacked herself on the head for her stupidity. Her little brother was right, damn it. Now what was she supposed to do. There wasn't a spell to undo what she had done and... She looked up into Toby's eyes and growled. "I am not the Goblin Queen."

He snorted and let loose a chuckle. "No your not... Not yet anyway. However you and I both know that it is only a matter of time befo..."

"Not going to happen. Like I would ever marry that arrogant, egocentric, spoiled Goblin King."

Toby grinned slyly as he replied quickly "You forgot charming, sweet, great body, can make you dance, hot voice especially when he sings to you," He sighed dramatically "And we cannot forget about he dreamy eyes that make you want to melt into a pile of mushy goo." He grinned as his sister narrowed her eyes. Nodding to himself he looked up and smiled at her sweetly. "Yup. You know you really should keep your diary in a safer place then under your bed. It is sooo easy to rea..."

He cut himself off at the look in his sister's darkening eyes. He gulped and said in a small voice as he back up to the door grasping for the handle behind his back as he watched his sister come slowly from around their father's desk."Uhhh..." He stuttered "I loveyousis!" As he quickly opened the door to escape only to smack into a hard surface. He felt hard hands go around him and he was pushed back into the room and the door was firmly shut behind him.

Looking up he met the furious eyes of their father. Turning around he looked at his sis only to see her face go white with fear. He jerked out of his fathers hold to run to his sister, who opened her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders with a trembling but firm grip.

Sarah let her breath out slowly to try and calm her nerves as she looked into her father's eyes. Oh boy. He was not happy.

She sighed discouraged. "How much did you hear Papa?"

Richard was furious. He tried to calmly answer. "All of it." Richard looked from his daughter to his son. He should have seen it before. "Sarah... What have you done?" He whispered horrified. His thoughts coming fast and furious everything clicking into place. His eyes narrowed as he waited for her explanation.

Sarah sighed and looked at her father in the eye trying but failing to read his thoughts. She frowned in confusion at the wall that was barring her excess. How could he have a wall there. She gave a mental nudge and gasped when her father snapped at her.

"Stop that and start explaining young lady." Richard hissed when he felt her trying to excess his mind. "How dare you try to interfere with my thoughts young lady. You WILL start explaining NOW!" He roared furiously as he sent a mental shove back at her making her stagger back into the shelf behind her from the unexpected attack.

Her grip on Toby falling to the way side as she struggled against his power. Finally letting her suppressed magic fly out into the room making Toby crumple to the floor, blacking out from the raw power. Her ebony hair flaring wildly about her face as her pupils dilated until her irises were gone alone with the whites of her eyes leaving nothing but pure gleaming black behind. Richard watched with morbid fascination as his daughter floated above the floor her long hair whipping about her as wildly as her magic was.

"Shit" He muttered as he felt his own power being suppressed and forced back into his own body. He energywas tiring fast from the lack of use. It had been almost thirty years since he really had to use his magic and there was no way with this amount of wild magic that he stood a chance of surviving. How was it even possible that his little girl possessed so much magic. Her blood should have been diluted thanks to him mating her mother. Fae magic could be powerful if you were full fae and of noble blood which he was but Sarah was only half. So much power... He struggle to breathe as her magic beat against him. He was forced to his knees as he gasped for breath.

If something didn't happen fast he would lose his daughter forever and possibly himself as well. He didn't even have this much magic back when he was using it. Where did she get so much? He coughed, spiting up blood. His magic tearing through his body using his life force to try to keep him alive. He was going to die. This was it. He would be killed by his baby girl. "Sarah..." He rasped out fighting to stay alive as his body lay crumpled on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Well That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get to a new story. My muse escaped again. I hope you all are ready for the next chapter.

Elizabeth glares. "I just wanted some fresh air."

I glared back. "The air in the back yard is just as fresh as fifty miles from here."

She gulps and sweatdrops. "I umm. Just wanted to go for a walk."

Well now you have had your walk and we can get back to work. Next chapter coming up and **_please review._**


	2. Chapter Two: The Cries Finally Heard

A/N: Next chapters up. Hope you enjoy it!

Elizabeth huffs. "They better after all the work we put into it.

"Now now be nice. We like these people, they are our fans remember." I glare.

My muse gulps than bows to our fans. "Sorry and sorry for what I am about to do." She mumbles.

Well on to the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth nor any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: Cries That Were Finally Heard

* * *

"Help me!" Sarah cried out as she was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't understand what was happening. All she remember was her father coming into the room furious. Demanding to know everything. She remembered him over hearing her brother and her conversations. Her trying to get access to his mind and the power shoving her back. She remembered hitting the shelves and then nothing.

She didn't know what was going on and she was terrified. Jareth never had told her about a spell to entrap someone. Of course she didn't know if that was what was happening. It was so dark. She had been walking forever and didn't know if she was even walking anywhere.

"Help me! Someone, anyone help me." Falling to her knees she cried. It seemed like she had been in here forever. What was going on? She didn't know and that scared her even more than the pure darkness that surrounded her. She couldn't hear anything except for the sounds of her own sobs.

Was this a test. Or was this punishment... No her father wouldn't be this cruel. Her father... He had powers... He knew that she was trying to get access to his mind. Did that mean that he was fae? Or was there another explanation? She didn't understand what was happening. "Let me out!" She screamed. "Let me out!"

She fell back to the floor and curled into a tight ball. she couldn't even feel her magic. She was trapped. It was like being stuck in an oubliette with no way out. Was this what it had come to, being in this prison and never finding her way out. She had walked for what seemed to be hours and still had yet to bump into anything nor find a wall. Sarah curled into an even tighter ball and having cried herself out, she finally whispered

**_"Jareth, find me... Help me please!"_**

* * *

Jareth entered the high throne room with his usual confident stride. His wild locks framing his perfect features. Jareth rolled his eyes as he heard many of the noblewomen sigh longingly. He knew that he was good-looking but really must they do that every time. It was some consolation that his precious didn't fawn over him like that. Oh, he knew she appreciated his looks from the subtle glances she had thrown his way in the labyrinth. However his precious was to proud to fawn over him like that. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He gave a mocking bow to the courts and a real bow to his parents. Looking up he gave a genuine smile to his mother, who was looking ever beautiful with her sun kissed hair flowing generously over her shoulders tapering off at her waist a stunning contrast to her silver gown and her sapphire eyes glowing with the inner light of her soul. A crown of flowers ever-present adorning the top of her golden head .

He offered a slightly frosty smile to his father who looked as he always did with his moon spun hair pulled high upon his head and flowing gentle down his back and over his golden court robes. As always his parents were the perfect contrast of each other.

Looking at his parents he waited for them to speak. When they didn't he began to feel a little nervous. His mother had yet to smile back at him and his father didn't even acknowledge him.

"You summoned me Mother, Father." He said respectfully. His mother offer him a tight, small smile as his father spoke.

"You have been summoned for the simple matter that you have not chosen a bride. It has been almost 500 years since you took the throne and it is time for you to marry. The Goblin Kingdom needs a queen and you, my son need an heir. It is time for you to take your responsibilities as king seriously. You are the High Prince and it is high time you started taking part in the balls and other court events. Your not 300 anymore. It is time you started acting your age.

Jareth growled low in his throat. "With all do respect your highne**_Jareth find me... Help me_**** please!**ss." Jareth let out a whoosh of breath at the scared voice that echoed in his head. "Precious..." He whispered as he turned on his heel and ran from the throne room transforming in mid-step to fly out the nearest window, ignoring his father's shout for him to return. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he fly faster than he ever had before. Terror coursing through his entire being. Something was definitely wrong for his Precious to sound so scared. He tried to connect with her mind but was blocked.

Frustrated he quickly dodged the silver eagle that tried to attack him. He let out a shriek of fury and pulled his magic together and sent a mental bomb to his father. He watched as his father fell momentarily and he made his escape into one of the gateways to the Aboveground.

He emerged from the wooded park near his Precious's house with a triumphant shriek. The moment he emerged from the underground he could feel it. The power was wild and fear struck him hard through the heart. She shouldn't be this powerful yet. His owl eyes widened as he flew faster toward her house.

Using his magic he blew up the window that kept him from his beloved, transforming back to himself as he did so. Immediately her magic hit him hard. He flew back slamming into the wall behind him. Forcing his magic to the surface he created a barrier against his beloved's wild magic. He watched as his magic collided with Sarah's. Standing up gingerly he took stock of the situation.

Looking near the study door he saw three bodies two of which were out cold. The man however was barely conscious and was fighting for his life as Sarah's magic continued to attack the poor man. He could tell that the man was using glamour and was concerned as he felt the man's life force fading. Glancing to his left he saw Toby lying near the desk. He could tell that the boy was just out cold from all the overwhelming power. Looking up at his beloved all he could do was stare.

'Beautiful' was all he could think before very carefully walking toward her releasing his magic as he did. He let it wash over his love caressing his Sarah's magic with loving and soothing strokes. He didn't let it show on his face since Sarah's piercing black eyes watched his movements like a hawk.

Sharp and cold. There was no sign of Sarah in those eyes. The terror in his heart didn't match the calm about his face or his aura. He just had to get to her. Just had to touch her. If he could do that then maybe he could bring her back from the brink. Struck with a sudden thought he started to sing softly hoping to get through to her. For it seemed that the closer he got the more wild her magic got. At this rate the humans would be dead within 10 minutes. It had to work.

**_There's such a sad love_**

**_Deep in your eyes_**

**_A kind of pale jewel _**

**_Open and close within your eyes_**

**_I'll place the sky within your eyes_**

He inched closer to her every so slowly, his magic still caressing her own in soothing and loving waves. He could feel her magic slowly relenting in force. He continued the next verse a little louder this time putting all the love he felt in his heart into his words.

**_There's such a fooled heart_**

**_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_**

**_A love that will last within your heart_**

_**I'll place the moon within your heart**_

So close now. He was so close. He could almost touch her, just a bit more. As he went to moved another inch his power still caressing his beloved's. He went to continue his song when his father came swooping in with a shriek and a transformation. Suddenly he found himself pinned back to the wall and next to him his father was struggling as the over whelming power lashed out at this new intruder.

He watched as his father tried to overpower his Sarah's wild magic but was failing miserably. He watched as his father fell to his knees the power overwhelming him. He slowly inched closer to her again. His eyes connecting to hers never letting the contact fall away. He started to sing again focusing solely on her eyes. He let his power caress her again showing that he was no threat. Soothingly he let the love he felt for this magnificent creature, this goddess before him shine through his eyes. He could feel his father behind him still fighting for control. Oberon's powers clashing wildly with Sarah's.

"If you want to continue living, back down and stay out of this father." He hissed quietly and then he continued his song louder this time so that her focus would be on him only as he still kept eye contact.

**_As the pain sweeps through_**

**_Makes no sense for you_**

**_Every thrill is gone _**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all _**

**_But I'll be there for you _**

**_As the world falls_**** down**

Slowly he managed to stand in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers, she started to tremble her power flaring even stronger. It whipped his hair wildly around him and her power slashed at his face and clothes, slowly shredding his cape and tearing into his face. He could feel the blood dripping from the gashes on his body. Her wild power was sizzling as his calmly wrapped it's self around hers and soothingly he sang as he slowly reached up to gently cup her face.

Suddenly while he could feel his body on the outside singing he was thrown into darkness. He smiled as he sang to find his love. 'Come to me, my precious...come back to me.'

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

* * *

Sarah's head shot up as she heard something through the darkness. It was him, he was singing. Her heart thumped harder in her chest. "Jar..jar..Jareth." She whispered her heart in her throat. He came for her. He was here. "Jareth! I'm here! Please get me out of here." She shouted her voice wavering with fear as she slowly stood up wavering slightly as she whimpered, dizziness slightly overcoming her senses. She steadied herself and slowly walked toward where she heard his voice.

**_I'll spin you Valentine evenings _**

Jareth felt his breath leave him as he heard her terrified cry. He walked toward her voice singing louder as he went he poured his heart into it.

_**Though we're strangers till now**_

"Jareth, I hear you. Please find me. I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Sarah pleaded as she ran toward his voice. If only he didn't sound so far away. She stumbled in her rush and cried out as she fell... Where she continued to fall. She let loose a scream.

**_We're choosing the path between the stars _**

Jareth's heart dropped as he heard Sarah's terrified scream. He started to run toward the sound. His body still singing he didn't dare stop the song until she was safely in his arms. If he broke the connection his song was weaving he may never get another chance to get her back. If only it wasn't so dark. He could still hear her screaming then it stopped suddenly. The fear that was in his heart exploded in his chest. She was silent. 'Sarah, I'm coming hold on _please_.'

**_I'll leave my love between the stars_**

Sarah hit the ground hard. She was panting and out of breath. She stood weakly and continued to follow the sound of his song. 'I'm here Jareth, please find me.' She was so tired. 'Toby' she thought as she stood up straight. Finding new strength in that thought. She wasn't helpless. She was the champion of the labyrinth. She was fae and she was damned if she was going to let this darkness get the best of her!

Darkness be damned. She was not going to give up. "Jareth." She called out calmly. "I'm alright. Come to me." Then she thought of something else. She knew this song. It haunted her dreams along with the memories tied with it. It was their song. She knew what was coming next.

**_As the pain sweeps through_**

Jareth's heart leapt for joy as he heard her voice. She didn't sound scared anymore. She sounded like herself, calm and confident. 'Come to her, she says. Right, piece of cake' He grinned at the thought, remembering another time and place. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her sing with him. The last thing he expected was that. She sounded so close to him...

Like she was right beside to him. He reached out toward her voice and felt something soft. He trailed his hand gently down realizing that it was a shoulder. Trailing his hand up he felt her cheek. He could tell that she was smiling. He held his to her cheek and pulled her close. Her supple body pressing eagerly toward his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as they slowly danced in harmony with each other while continuing to sing.

She blinked at the blinding light that surrounded them and she felt the rush of magic being pulled back into her body. Closing her eyes to savor the feel she sang the last bit in perfect harmony with him. Enjoying the feel of his forehead pressed against her own as he continued to cup her cheek lovingly. Sarah and Jareth lost themselves, embracing their own little world with open arms.

**_Makes no sense for you_**

**_Every thrill is gone _**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all _**

**_But I'll be there for you _**

**_As the world falls_**_** down**_

* * *

Richard took a deep breath as he felt the wild magic subside and he felt his own magic resurfacing like a breath of fresh air. He struggled into a sitting position and gazed around, eyes hazy. He had heard the singing. Looking at his daughter he could barely make out the fact that she was being embraced and swaying to the voice that he recognized but barely. His head was swimming and his eyesight was fuzzy but it was beginning to slowly clear up.

He looked to his left and his eyes went wide. Groaning he slowly lifted himself up of the floor gingerly. He felt like he had been pounded with a three ton bat. His head felt like it was splitting open and he was surprised to see his king slumped to the ground his eyes closed. His eyes widened even further as he quickly to stock of the situation. There lying on the ground next to him was his wife and Alex. They must have come in to find out what the commotion was and had gotten knocked out by his baby's magic. 'SARAH' He thought as he glanced back toward her his eyes now clear. He saw her swaying, eyes closed as a fae with wild blonde locks was cupping her cheek gently. He couldn't see the man's face but he could hear them sing.

He heard a groan next to him and looked toward his king and old friend. Taking the glamour off for the first time in thirty years he reverted back to his normal younger self. His blue eye's taking in his friends appearance. His old friend's court robes were shredded and there were cuts on his face and from what he could see from the darkening red spots on the court robes, he had cuts all over his body. "Oberon" he whispered.

Oberon opened his eyes with a small groan, his head was killing him and for the life of him he couldn't figure out where on earth he was. All he could remember was following his unruly son Aboveground and into a house. He remembered the wild magic he had felt but had paid it no mind as he was Oberon High King of the fae. He was unconcerned until the magic hit him so hard that it slammed him into a wall and he remembered his son saying something before he blacked out.

Turning his head toward the speaker's voice his eyes widened slightly as he saw his good friend Raidon looking back at him. It had been almost thirty years since he had seen his friend and go figure that it would be under such circumstances. He felt the blood seeping out of his wounds as he took stock of the situation. The wild magic was gone and he saw his son standing before a beautiful young woman, her eyes closed as his son held her gently where they stood as they sang.

**_As the world falls_**_** down**_

Sarah opened her emerald eyes and stared at her king. She could see. Blinking in surprise she was shocked when he collapsed into her arms. "Jareth!" She cried out as she knelt quickly with his head on her lap she stared taking in the blood that was on his face and his shredded clothing. Slowly she let her aura surround his limp body and whispered "By thy blood and body harmed, I thee command heal" placing her now glowing hands on to his chest she let her magic pour out from her and into him.

Tears streaming down her face as she forced herself to concentrated. Surprisingly she didn't have any trouble controlling her magic. She snapped her fingers when she was finished to change his clothes seeing as they too were shredded. She put him in his normal clothes. Tunic style shirt with tight leather pants and knee-high boots. Looking up she saw the destruction around her. With a wave of her hand she fixed the window and then looking down she rushed toward Toby. Cradling him in her arms she checked for a pulse. Sighing with relief she found his pulse steady and strong. Turning her head toward the wall she noticed a man with silver hair and pointed ears marking him as fae. He was in no better shape than her Jareth was.

She approached him cautiously as he directed a glare toward her. With a snap of her fingers she removed the blood from his clothes and repaired the damage done to them than kneeling down she reached out to heal him. Only to have her hands slapped away. The man growled at her to leave him be and that he didn't need hep from the likes of she. She narrowed her eyes at him. The audacity of the man. Here she was trying to help him and he snapped at her. Ungrateful ass. "Fine." She snapped back. "Heal yourself!"

Turning to the others she gasped and rushed right past the other fae to her mother. Checking her pulse she sighed again with relief. What the hell had happened here. Hearing a groan to her left she studied the fae near her. His black hair and blue eyes reminded her of someone. She could tell that he was hurt as well so she sent a pulse of magic toward him relieving him of the pain. She watched as he sighed with relief. Looking at the clock she gasped. It was 5 am. Just what in the hell happened here she questioned herself for the second time?

Hearing a groan she turned from studying the fae next to her to Jareth. He was waking up! Rushing to his side she cried out in relief. "Jareth! Can you hear me? Please wake up." Putting his head back on her lap tears of relief started to stream down her face as he opened his eyes and smiled. "I found you Precious." He whispered groaning as he moved into a sitting position. Only to be flung back onto the floor as a soft body tackled him. "Don't you ever scare me like that." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around his beloved and smirked. "Were you that concerned for me Precious?"

Sarah stared at him then hit his shoulder and began to cry. "Of course I was you... You idiot. If I hadn't healed you, you would have bleed to death." she sobbed soaking up his embrace. "Please...Please don't leave me again. I don't want to lose you."

Jareth smiled gently down at his Sarah's ebony head where it lay on his chest. "Never precious" he whispered softly into her hair. Inhaling the scent of jasmine and a hint of rain that clung to her like a second skin, he tightened his grip. "Never again."

Sarah barely heard his promise as she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. She inhaled his unique scent of earth and thunderstorms. She was suddenly so tired. She struggled to lift her head from his chest but it refused to move. In fact her entire body refused to move. She was just so tired. Sarah couldn't understand why when she had been fine before but now... "Jareth..." She whispered trailing off as she passed out in his arms.

Jareth lifted his head for his Sarah's waiting for her to continue but when she didn't he looked down to find her eyes closed and her barely breathing. "SARAH!" He exclaimed as he shook her slightly trying to get her to awaken. "Sarah wake up _please." _He begged wrapping her in his arms tightly. Sensing someone behind him he growled low and hovered over his love's body protectively.

"My daughter just expanded too much magic. First with her magic going wild then with healing you and I. She is just exhausted. Don't worry, she will be fine by morning. Now Oberon, what do you suggest we tell these two." Richard looked over at his friend and motion to his wife and the young man who he had thought was perfect for his daughter. He snorted silently as he gazed down at the young man before him. It was going to take a good lie to the lad to get him to believe anything. The kid was smart and he didn't know exactly what the kid saw before he blacked out.

He could take care of his wife. He waved his hand and with a shimmer she was sent to their room tucked neatly into the bed the shared with her usual silk nightgown on. He loved her and rather have her believe that she had dreamed it all up then find out the truth before he was ready for her to which was going to have to be soon.

Oberon looked at his friend and smiled. "We could always put false memories into the kids brain." He frowned as he watched his friend shake his head. "No good. I haven't a clue as to what he saw. As it stands there is a good chance that he saw too much and will likely start asking questions that we can give no answer to. This young man is very intelligent and will know somethings up."

Oberon sighed looking at his son frowning when he noticed that the boy and the woman he had held were gone. Growling he stood up and with a wave of his hand he changed his outfit to closely resemble Raidon's pant-suit and jacket with his normally silver hair now blonde and he had pulled it into a low pony-tail as he slipped his glamour fully into place.

"I have an idea dad." Richard looked over to see his son sitting up and watching him warily. Richard sighed. "You are my father, right?" The boy asked. Richard waved his hand and put his glamour back into place. Where a younger man once stood now an older man with dark brown hair resided.

"Yes Tobias, it's me." He watched as the boy shot to his feet and slammed a mental bomb at him. His luminescence blue eyes darkening as he glaring at his father with disdain. Unsuspecting such an attack Richard staggered back from the weak blow. "You attacked Sarah, you... You Jerk!" Toby growled.

Richard grimaced at the reminder of the consequences of his attack. Never in his wildest dreams would he have suspected his daughter of possessing such power. He never should have attacked her but when he felt her poking at his mind he was so angry at the blatant disrespect that he slammed an attack at her.

"Yes I attacked her for which I will have a lot of groveling to do to make up for it." He sighed in resignation. "What is your idea Toby?"

Toby grinned at his father evilly. "Just let him sleep it off on the couch. He will think that it was all a dream and then we tell him that he passed out on our toilet. He will be so mortified that someone... Namely you had to wipe his but that he will not come back around for a second date and..." Toby looked around before growling low and menacingly. "Where is my sister?!"

Richard looked at his son with new eyes. Even his son had magic. Just where the hell were they learning it from? His eye's widened at the possessive tone in the young boy's voice. He looked around to find his daughter and the man gone. He spread out his aura and was relieved to find that they were in her bedroom. "Toby the young man took your sister up to her bedroom. Probably to put her to bed." He said.

Toby stared disbelieving at the man who called himself their father. "Do you even know that man?" He whispered in horror. He watched as a his father just stood there shaking his head no before he took action. Rushing up the stairs and heading straight for his sister's room, he didn't even knock as he flung the door open to find his sister sleeping peacefully in her bed and the man facing the window as if he staring out of it.

Toby watched with his chest heaving as the man slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed as he took in the man's features. Then they widened and he started to chuckle softly. He remembered that face. It was one that he saw in his dreams far to often. "You're him aren't you. You're Jareth the Goblin King!" He grinned as he watched the fae's mismatched eyes narrow then he grinned as a smile overtook the fae's face.

"Hello Master Tobias. It has been ages since last I saw you. You've grown into a charming young man, it would seem."

Toby watched as the man before him gave a bow. He returned it then a light bulb went of in his mind. "You saved her didn't you? You saved Sarah. I remember her power overtaking her before I blacked out from the strength of it." He felt something drip down his cheeks and with his trembling right hand he took a swipe at his eyes to find himself crying. He watched as his sister's love cross the floor and knelt before him to pull him into a strong and comforting embrace. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and finally gave in.

He cried his emotions finally overwhelming him.

He cried for his sister and her secret sorrows,

for all the secrets that it seemed that they were not the only ones hiding,

for the simple fact that the goblin king was here finally, right before his very eyes.

for the fact that his sister didn't have any friends other than the three she had made in the labyrinth,

for himself, not having any friends of his own besides those three and his sister,

for having a father that would attack his own daughter even though Toby knew that it was just out of anger it still didn't make it any better or right,

for having parents that were more concerned about their lives than they were about their lives then about their children's with the exception of his sister's love life or lack there of,

for all of his parents fights,

for the slamming doors,

for the breaking dishes,

for the beatings that he would get at the hands of his own mother when Sarah was away on trips or for business,

for his sister leaving him in the first place,

for his father who never knew what was happening to him because he didn't have the guts to tell him,

for himself never telling his sister any of the pain he was feeling just because he was glad to have her around,

for the loneliness that consumed him when his Sarah wasn't around,

for his mother's mask that she put on only when his father and sister were around,

for him being a senior in high school when he was only thirteen,

for the teens in his school that mocked him to his face, behind his back, and in their minds,

for his mother talking about military school just so she would she wouldn't have to put up with him being around,

for him being bullied at school for doing so well,

for him being pushed around by everyone other than his sister and father who he knew were proud of him,

for his mother not wanting him around,

for his mother thinking that he was a nuisance,

for his mother loving herself and the lifestyle that she had more than him,

for himself, crying himself to sleep every night that his sister wasn't around,

for how much he missed his sister when she left him,

for all the tears that his sister had shed over not being with the man she loved... He knew from her diary that it was a lot,

for his dad not paying attention to how quiet he would get when Sarah wasn't around,

for him being so weak,

for him wanting his mother's love when he knew that she didn't want him,

for the nightmares that he had about a stranger taking his sister away and him not being able to protect her or stop it,

for himself crying on someone's shoulder now that he actually felt safe enough to.

Toby cried letting all the emotions that plagued him out on the goblin king's shoulder. He never even felt the goblin king picking him up as if he were still a child and setting him on his lap in his sister's rocking chair. He never heard the goblin king's soothing words, felt the goblin king rubbing his back slowly or the king gently rocking him back and forth like he was still a babe.

He just cried until he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. Then there was nothing, he never even felt his king entering his mind when he first started to cry or felt the growing anger that was mounting in the king's aura as he read the child's thoughts. For the first time in a long time Toby slept feeling completely safe and secure.

* * *

A/N: *sniffs* Poor Toby. He has been through a lot for one so young. I didn't want to do it but my muse made me. Please don't hate me.

Elizabeth was silent as tears streamed down her face.

Well that's it for this chapter, the next one will be up in a few days... Or today. I don't know. Now if you will excuse me I think I will go cry.


	3. Chapter Three: The Truth and Judgement

A/N: It gets better, I promise. My muse made me do it. She insisted and who am I to deny a muse. I'm lucky to even have one. Even one that likes to take off when I mention the words 'new' and 'story' in the same sentence. I glare at her.

Elizabeth glares back. "You asked for a new story and I am giving you one. You should be grateful. Instead your blaming me. I'm not writing the story you are! As for taking off, I'm sticking around now, aren't I."

I snort. "Yeah, NOW being the word for it. You got no choice seeing as I have re-chained you to my wall. Anyway it's time for the disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters."

Enjoy the story and please leave a review at the door.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Truth and Judgement

* * *

Jareth was furiously pissed off. Having learned what he now knew he wanted to blow something up. He wouldn't of course at least not yet but still the urge was there. Looking down at the small boy he had laid in to same bed next to his beloved. He smiled gently as the boy curled in to his sister's side with a contented sigh. The boy would have no more nightmares tonight or any other night if he had anything to say about the matter.

Slowly he walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him as so not to chance waking the occupants slumbering soundly in there. Turning he walked slowly down the stairs his fury building with every step that he took. The young boys pain and cries still echoing in his mind.

Turning he headed to where his father's aura was. He found him in what appeared to be the kitchen. Looking at the man seated a crossed from his father he let out a menacing hiss. He watched as they both turned to face him. His father with glamour on. He smirked sinisterly as he watched fear creep into the older man's eyes. He put all the rage, anguish and pain that Toby had felt and thought into a blazing crystal. Then tossed it for the man to catch.

Hello Raidon." He purred seeing right through the glamour with satisfaction as the older man caught the crystal and cried out, stumbling out of his chair and falling to his knees as the pain and anguish came at him in waves. The thoughts and memories of his son flooding his mind as he gasped at the amount of pain that had been caused to his little boy.

Blinded by the pain he clutched at the crystal trembling with anger and grief for what he never knew and didn't pay attention to. He felt like a failure as a father for letting it get this far. Yes, Karen and he had had their share of problems but he never... He never knew what it was doing to his son.

Jareth growled out as his father moved to help his friend. "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you father. He has had this coming for a long time."

Oberon looked toward his son then back at his friend clutching the crystal and gasping and crying out in pain. "What have you done Jareth?" He growled as he stalked closer to his son stopping dead in his tracks as his son shot a glare that could have frozen him solid with the coldness in it.

"I did nothing that he didn't need to know or didn't deserve. What he is feeling is what is son has felt for a very long time. Imbedded in that crystal is all the pain, abuse and thoughts of that little boy now sleeping upstairs." He snapped out furiously. Glaring at his father with barely suppressed fury. His hands trembled as he fought for control.

"I will be back before she awakens. If anything happens to her while I am gone there will be nothing stopping me from killing you." Jareth growled out in warning watching as his father took a step back before nodding in understanding, fear of his own son slightly shinning in his eyes. With that understood Jareth winked out of sight glitter shimmering in his departure.

* * *

Jareth threw another crystal as hard as he could. Watching with grim satisfaction as it blew up another hole in the badlands of Avalon. Nothing grew here and it was just a waste of space. Nothing lived out here so he was free to blow it up into smithereens without fear of damaging something other than the creators that were left behind from his magic.

He formed another crystal and was about to throw when a gentle hand clasped his arm. Looking behind him in surprise, he found his mother standing there with sorrow in her sapphire eyes. He watched as she took his crystal from his grasp and dissolved it into thin air.

She gave him a small comforting smile before she said in her usual soothingly honey sweet voice, "I think the badlands have had enough for today. Come my son, walk with me in my gardens. We have time before she awakens."

With that she waved her elegant hand and transported them both into her gardens. It was a virtual Eden that was hers, and hers alone. No one was allowed in with out her permission. It was her own little slice of paradise with flowers and tree's of ever species living in complete harmony forever in bloom. No one but his father , his brothers, and himself had ever seen it let alone step foot in it.

Jareth looked down at his mother's flower crowned head. "You were watching." He stated. She chuckled. "Of course I was. Did you really think that I wouldn't know something was up when you disregarded formalities and just took flight like that. I'm your mother, my love. I have known for sometime that something was up with you. I just never expected it to be love. Although it makes sense know that I think about it." She grinned at the stunned expression on her son's face. It wasn't often she caught him off his guard. She tossed her golden locks behind her as she smiled at him in her way.

Jareth coughed slightly trying to regain his composure. His mother always had eyes and ears everywhere for as long as he could remember. He never could get anything by her. Even now, she figured out that he was in love. He grimaced readying himself for the onslaught that he knew was going to be coming.

"Soo... How long have you been teaching her and is she not the same girl who defeated your labyrinth and you at when she was just 15." She smirked at her son's guilty expression. He nodded to her and took a step away.

Facing her, he replied " I've been teaching her since she was twenty-one. She experienced a magic overload and it was almost fatal. Hoggle was there when it happened and was able to get to me in time. I almost lost her." Hanging his head, refusing to give in to the emotions that bid him to cry.

He felt a hand go to his cheek as his vision blurred. Looking up into his mother's knowing eyes he could feel the tears flow down his cheeks. "I almost lost her again tonight." He choked out.

Titania reached up and pulled her second son to her. She had seen what had happened through her crystals. She had seen how he had almost lost his own life in the process of trying to save Sarah's. She knew the girl's name. She had watched the girl through her crystals for a while now. The girl was powerful. There was no doubt about that however it was obvious that the girl could no longer stay in the Aboveground.

It was delightful though to see her husband get put in his place. She chuckled at that. Her husband, the High King, Commander of all in Avalon, out done by a mere child. Oh, he wouldn't be living this one down for quite awhile if she had her say. He sometimes liked to forget that there ARE others out there who have stronger magic than he.

Her pride and joys for example. Darious, and Jareth both possessed stronger magic. Puck would if he had studied a bit more and if he was more serious. However Puck was Puck. She sighed as she felt her son pull away. She wiped the tears from his face as she gazed into his mismatched eyes. "It's okay to cry my son. It is okay to be afraid for someone else's life. It is called love. You feel it in your heart but maybe it is time to tell it to her face."

Jareth was surprised at his mother's words. "I did..."

"No, my son you didn't." She said with a sigh. "You are your father's son in that respect. I watched the entire ordeal. I watched as you left the book on that park bench for her to find. I watched you as she ran the labyrinth. She was strong but she was young and could not read you mind. Never once did you speak of love. Unless it pertained to her loving you. Never once did you give her a reason to stay by your side."

Titania held her hand up to stop him from speaking. Her sapphire eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth at his expression. "She was human and yes, she did love you but you were cruel, you tormented her, tricked her, and tried to seduce her. However SHE succeeded where others have always failed. She has proved her worth. She ran your labyrinth and she beat you at your own game. However you never told her before you proposed that she had already won back the child. Which by the by..." She trailed off and Jareth for once in his life was scared of his mother.

Titania thumped her son soundly on the head, her eyes blazing blue fire.

"Ow." Jareth said quickly before backing away. He gulped. His mother never had struck him before. She had always been sweet and gentle and well...Kind. He had never seen such a look of anger on her face before and to tell the truth it scared him shitless. "What did I do?"

Titania rolled her eyes as she glared at her son. "That was for such an idiotic proposal. Really my son, it's no wonder she shot you down. '**_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your_ slave.'** I would have too if I were her. She probably assumed that you were trying to trick her again. I thought I had taught you better than that."

Jareth grimaced at his mother's words. He had never thought of it like that. "I guess it did sound a little like a command." he admitted. "I didn't mean for it to be though. It was just one last attempt to get her to stay with me." He looked up and felt relief to see his mother smiling at him.

"I know that dear. However the next time you propose to her and don't give me that look." She said firmly as he gazed at her in disbelief. She smiled again. "I know you to well. You were never one to give up that easily. You will propose again however it would do you well to wait awhile before that comes about. This time don't be afraid to let her see your heart."

Jareth nodded in acceptance than hesitated. "About her training..."

Titania frowned. "We cannot allow her to stay Aboveground, she will have to be brought down to the Underground. You will continue to train her as you have been. I will see that your father stays off your back about marriage. However he did make a good point. Court events and balls ARE to be attended. As High Prince you do have certain obligations that you have neglected these past two hundred years. Am I understood in this?" She commanded her sapphire eyes piercing through his own.

Jareth nodded quickly, relieved that his precious had been given permission to enter the Underground. His heart shone brightly through his eyes as he gave his mother a quick hug before stepping back. "Thank you mother. I should get back. I don't want her to awaken without me there."

Titania nodded as she wrapped her arms around her son for one last hug. "I will always love you, my son" she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

She watched as he shimmered out of sight, glitter was all that remained.

* * *

Oberon watched as his old friend heaved a sigh of relief. The crystal dissipated with a slight pop. He held his hand out to Raidon and helped him to his feet just as Jareth reappeared. He looked over at his son and noticed that he was a lot calmer now than when he had left. He glanced back at Raidon who just sat down in his chair and didn't speak. He was just staring out the kitchen window with tears running down his face.

Jareth sighed and looked at the older man. "It's not to late, you know. I hear that the Aboveground has a way to separate from your wife without death being involved." He mentioned casually. He watched as the older man gave a harsh laugh.

Raidon looked at the man standing before him with haunted eyes. "Yes it's called a divorce and it would have worked if I hadn't... If I..." Raidon looked down at his fists ashamed for the first time in his life. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Both sets of eyes turned at Oberon's groan. "Please tell me you didn't Raidon. You bound yourself to her, didn't you."

Raidon turned his sad haunted eyes back to his friends and gave a small nod. "We spoke the vows. Only in death can I be parted from her. I loved her like my Linda. If it hadn't been for the car accident..." He trailed of choking back a sob. "I thought she was a great mother. That she loved us. Now I see she just loved being my wife... Never a mother." He whispered harshly.

Looking at Jareth he whispered brokenhearted "How can I ever look at her again, even speak to her again without the reminder of how much pain she caused in my heart. She caused my boy so much pain. My son...and I wasn't much better. To find out that the only time that Toby was even truly happy was when he was with Sarah..."

"Jareth grimaced. "About that. Mother has deemed Sarah to be to powerful in her wild untamed magic to be left in the Aboveground. She is to live with me as I train her powers down in my kingdom in the Underground." Jareth started at the shout of anger that issued from behind him as a blast of pure magic hit his shoulder.

Stumbling forward Jareth turned to see Toby standing in the doorway looking at him like he had been betrayed."Toby it has already been decided. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do." He watched as the youth started to shake, fury building up in his small body. Sighing he blinked out of sight only to reappear behind the lad and with a small jolt of magic he knocked the youth unconscious. Glitter sparkling in the morning light as Jareth once again cradled the boy in his arms.

Jareth looked at his father and with a glance to Raidon he posed the question everyone was thinking "So what now?" Jareth growled out. He clutched the lad closer to him as he watched Raidon through narrowed eyes. "What will you do now Raidon? Sarah must come with me and that puts the child at an even greater risk without her here as a buffer."

He continued with a hiss of disdain "You need to touch your mate at least once a day otherwise you will be in a great deal of pain. Now thanks to your poor judge of character Toby is going to be at the mercy of that... That thing up in your room. So I ask you again... What will you do?"

"Son that is quite enou..." Oberon began only to be cut off by Raidon. "No, He is right my friend. Jareth I have always know you to be a temperamental but fair ruler. Your kingdom hasn't fallen apart yet that I know of." Raidon looked to his friend for comformation of this fact.

Oberon cleared his throat and admitted grudgingly "He's kingdom is actually quite beautiful. His people are happy and healthy. Darious and he both have served their kingdom with a fair and honest hand." Jareth blinked in surprise at his father's assessment of his ruling capabilities. It almost sound like respect from one king to another there for a minute. He bowed his head toward his father in thanks for the compliment. His father just nodded curtly back in response.

Jareth rolled his eyes. 'Ah yes, such a loving response.' Looking back toward Raidon he waited for the fae to continue. Raidon nodded his head not looking at ether of the two but the child that Jareth was cradling in his arms. "Then I subject myself to you for punishment." Jareth nearly dropped the child in his surprise. This was the last thing he was expecting from the older fae.

Oberon whirled around to stare at his friend. "You cannot be serious Raidon!" He growled out looking rather sick at the thought of his good friend at the mercy of his son. "I am High King, surely you would rather I..." He stopped at the shake of Raidon's head. "No my friend. You would not be a wise choice to pass judgement. I want someone who will be fair in their judgement of me and your friendship with myself would hinder that judgement."

Looking back toward Jareth he sighed sadly. "I await your judgement for my punishment."

"Punishment? Father what do you mean you await judgment. Jareth what's going on?"

All three turned toward the door to see Sarah standing in it. Jareth smiled at her sadly. "Perhaps this would be a good time for the truth Raidon. Before I hand down my verdict."

Raidon looked at his sweet daughter and choked back a cry. "Your right as always Jareth. My daughter we are fae. Well I am at least. Toby and you are halflings. Here come and sit while I tell you what is going on." He waved his hand and a chair appeared next to him as he removed his glamour. Sarah watched with fascination as her father changed from an older gentleman to a handsome fae. The fae she saw and helped earlier this morning before passing out.

She moved to sit by him but stopped when she went to pass her love. She saw her brother cradled in his arms tenderly as if the child was still an infant and she was moved at the sight. Whatever her father was going to tell her she just knew she wasn't going to like.

"I'd rather stay by Jareth if it's all the same." She said looking at her father and saw the hurt in his eyes but she refused to leave her King's side. "Please explain what's going on Jareth." She asked as she turned to look up into his wonderful mismatched eyes. She watched him sigh.

"Your father's real name is Raidon. He was one of the twelve kings of the Underground until he met and fell for a human named Linda. He gave up his throne to his younger cousin Bastias to be with her. He said his vows and mated with her. You of course were the result of that union. However when your mother past the vows became null-in-void. Than he met that thing upstairs and preformed the vows again." He sighed at the confusion on his Sarah's face.

"Vows are binding to fae. They are a special link between us. For a union between full fae it gives us a telepathic link to our mate. We have to touch our mates at least once a day or the result is excruciating pain for both parties. There is no way to separate mates unless death. Which is why we are so careful about choosing our mates. Since we are so long-lived and so hard to kill it would be hell to be with a mate that you wound up disliking or even hating."

Jareth sighed again at her nod. He knew that she wasn't going to like this next part. "Precious, when your father was freed from his vows upon your mother's death and he married That thing." He growled with disgust. "He made vows again."

"Wait, that thing you're talking about is my mother. HER name is Karen!" Sarah growled at him. "And so what if he said the vows. He loves her and she him."

"Yes but she hate's the two of you! Toby and you! She tortures Toby when no one else is around to be a buffer. She wears a polite and pleasant mask when you are around and when your father is around she plays the doting mother." Sarah's hand flew up and struck him. Jareth stood there for a minute before turning back to face her with sad eyes.

"You dare lie!" She whispered fiercely as she shook with anger. Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"And why would I do that now. What purpose would it serve? Lie? Me?" He looked at her with hardened eyes and a cruel smirk. "Why lie, when the truth is so much better. Your daddy linked up his soul with your new mommy and for years they have neglected and torturing Toby and for some odd reason the only time the child has been happy is when you were around. Imagine that." He sneered furious at her willful stubbornness.

Jareth's heart clenched at the sight of Sarah's tears. "Why are you being so cruel. Why are you lying like this." She whispered as she felt her heart breaking. He was acting so cold, so callous. He never changed. He was still the same as he was back in the labyrinth.

"He speaks the truth Sarah." Sarah whirled around at the sound of her father's saddened voice. She shook her head violently in denial. Jareth sighed knowing what judgement that he was going to pass. He just hoped that with time Sarah would come to forgive him. At this point it was the only thing he could do. It wasn't a cruel judgement but it that's not how he knew she would see it.

He used just a bit of magic to wake up the boy in his arms. As Toby opened his eyes he looked around then his gaze finally settled on Sarah. "Sarah!" he cried out as Jareth set him down,the boy flung himself at her wrapping his arms around her waist while he glared at Jareth.

"Your not taking her away from me" He growled. Sarah looked up at Jareth confusion and a mistrust shining in the depths of her emerald eyes. Jareth sighed again and created another crystal. He threw it at her which she caught reflexively. Sarah immediately doubled over dropping down to her knees in pain. Sarah gasped as she watched and heard her sweet little brother's cries and the pain that accompanied them.

"What did you do to her." Toby cried out angrily at the king. His blue eyes flashing with rage. Jareth shook his head. "Toby, I was in your thoughts last night. I knew what you were crying about. I felt you pain lad. Now your sister feels it as well." Toby gasped than looked over at his father who was crying.

"Father I..." Toby began until his father shook his head and opened his arms. Toby flew into them and hugged his father hard. "I am so sorry Toby." He heard his father cry as he felt tears soaking his neck. The little boy pulled away to look at his father. "You didn't know. I never told you. I didn't want you to know."

Raidon shook his head growling out. "Toby if I could leave that monster up stairs I would in a heart beat. However I have said vows that are binding until one of us dies. I have to be near her everyday. I have to touch her at least once a day otherwise I will be in excruciating pain. Do you understand." He watched as his son solemnly nodded.

"Yeah I get it." Toby looked back over to Jareth with tears in his young eyes. "You tattled, didn't you." He accused." Jareth nodded "I felt he needed to know what was going on Toby. Your pain has gone on long enough." Jareth growled still angry at the fact that the young lad in front of him had went through so much. He looked toward Sarah to see that she was kneeling still with tears streaming down her face. The crystal now gone she was looking at her father with sadness in her eyes.

Jareth walked over to her and watched as her gaze flitted up toward him. "What are you going to do?" She whispered sadly. He held out his hand gently pulling her to her feet. He cupped her cheek and while he looked into her emerald eyes he sighed pulling her unresisting body into a comforting hug. "I am going to do what I have to." He said as he brushed his hand gently over her hair.

Toby watched him through guarded eyes. Jareth pulled away from Sarah and looking at Raidon he said with authority "It's time Raidon."

Raidon nodded sadly and stood from his chair. He gave Toby a fierce hug and said gazing into his daughter's eyes. "Not matter what I will always love you both." Toby looked at his father questioningly. Raidon looked at Jareth with resignation.

Letting go of Toby he pulled his daughter in for one last hug before kneeling at The young king's feet. Sarah and Toby watched on in silence as Jareth snapped his fingers. Silver robes with gold threading and embroidery now clothed him. A golden crown now banded around his head he looked like a true king.

Jareth looked down at the man kneeling before him. Waiting for Raidon to speak. Raidon bowed his head and said firmly and loudly. "Before these witnesses and before my children I, Raidon, Do here by accept your judgement and punishment for the crime that I have committed against my only son."

"Raise before these witnesses and state the nature of your crime." Jareth said grimly. Raison stood and turned to face his children and his friend. His children said nothing but their eyes said it all. They were terrified of what was to come. He sent a small sad smile toward them and said. "I stand rightly accused of neglect."

Jareth sighed wishing once again that it didn't have to be him to pass judgement but he knew that Raidon was right. His father was to close to his friend that he wouldn't be able to pass a fair judgement. "Turn and kneel." he commanded. He watched as Raidon did as he was told, his head bowed.

"You have come before me and petitioned me to pass my judgement for this very serious crime. All children are a treasure and neglect of one even if it was unintentional is a very serious matter. One that is not to be taken lightly." He looked at Sarah silently begging her for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

"I, Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom, Keeper of Dreams, Guardian to children unwanted in this realm, and High Prince of Avalon do hear by pass my judgement. You through your own words and through the proof that I have found are guilty of neglect." He paused for a minute then with a sigh continued. " You are repentant of your crime and are sincere. There for you punishment will be one of mercy."

Raidon gasped and looked up at the king. Jareth nodded calmly to him before continuing. "This is your punishment. Your powers and any and all memories of your children will be sealed away until the death of your wife. When your vows are broken your powers and memories will return. You wife will be stripped of her ability to have children as she has been found guilty of abuse and cruelty toward the one she bared."

"You will return to your life and live without the will or even the thought to having any children. Memories will be extracted from everyone who knew your children and they will be completely forgotten in this realm. When your memories return you are to return to the underground with a full pardon and you will be able see your children again."

"As it stands Tobias is to become my ward or if your daughter wishes it she may adopt him as her own. Should she chose to adopt him you will no longer be his father but his grandfather and will be treated as such upon your return. That is my decree. As I will it so shall it be done." With that Jareth and Raidon began to glow.

There was a flash of blinding light that filled the kitchen and where Jareth, his father, and the children stood only emptiness remained. Richard looked around the empty kitchen and then with a smile on his face he hummed to himself as he began to make coffee. His darling wife would be up soon and he knew that she would be wanting a cup.

Once that was done he headed for his study noticing that on the couch lie Alex. He smiled and hoped that the lad would feel better today. Still humming to himself he entered the study and proceeded to work on his next case. He just knew that it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry you all will see Raidon again. My muse and I will see to that.

Elizabeth grinned. "Yup. No worries there."

So please review and let me know what you think. Take care until the next chapter.


	4. Sorry

Sorry fandom, I have been in the hospital for the last few weeks. Now I am back and I will try to get the next chapter to you with in the next week. I am truely sorry for the delay. I will have to go back and read what I have written, with any luck I will be able to continue on with the story with out any trouble. ^_^

Sorry about this,

~Jasmine Melody~


	5. Chapter Four: Rules, Mischief, and Love

A/N: Well I'm back with the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It would have been done sooner but I was in the hospital and then I was laid up for about a week. Damn physical therapist. *growls* But I'm back and with another chapter, my muse has been a good girl for a change."

Elizabeth smirked "I just enjoyed the days of freedom from your tyranny. That's all."

I growl "Well I'm back now, so let the tyranny begin again."

Elizabeth just gulps.

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth nor any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Four: Rules, Mischief, and Love

* * *

Sarah held onto her little brother for dear life as she stumbled back from Jareth's outstretched hand. She looked around to see that they were in what looked to be in a grand throne room, the same throne room she had passed on her way to the Escher room the first time she was here. When she was running the labyrinth. She continued to keep a firm grip on Toby as she stared at Jareth, her mind reeling from what just happened and P it.

She noticed Jareth was staring at her with a guarded expression in his eyes as he waited for her to speak She noticed that he was still in his kingly attire. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. Toby however apparently did. "I want Sarah for my mom."

Sarah looked down at the boy and found him gazing back up at her with a plea in his eyes. Her mind going over what had been said in the kitchen. She nodded to Jareth. "I will adopt him... If that's alright, your highness." She spoke respectfully her eyes toward the ground.

Jareth sighed. "If that's what you wish Sarah, than so be it. However I must warn you that our adoption rules are very painful. Toby will become your son for real. Toby will have to be reborn from your own womb. You will have to choose a partner for this as well. I would be honored if you would choose me. It would mean that I would become the boy's father in truth though. He would become my heir and our son."

Sarah looked at Jareth shocked at what she was hearing, he wanted to share the responsibility of raising Toby. Toby would have to be reborn. "Would he be the same? Have the same memories?" She sighed in relief at Jareth's nod. "Yes and no, he would be the same as he once was with the exception of his age. He would become a babe once again and you his mother in truth. He would have to grow up again and relive his childhood. However this time with a mother who loved him and a father who would never harm him. It is up to Tobias and you. If we go through with this his memories will be sealed until he is ready for them though. I think that would before the best anyway. What do you think young Toby?"

Jareth looked at the child in question. The child looked thoughtful. "Sealing my memories. I wouldn't remember that Sarah was my sister? That my father was once my father?" He watched as the king shook his head. "No, when you are reborn your memories from your previous life are sealed away until you are ready for them. Than they will unlock themselves."

He watched as the boy nodded in consent. Toby was ready to have a real family. He wouldn't mind at all having Jareth as a father. He remembered the embrace from last night. How safe he felt. He knew that having Jareth as a father would be great. Sarah as his mother and Jareth as his father maybe he could be the catalyst to bring the two together as well.

"Sarah? What say you?" Jareth and Toby both looked at the breathtaking woman in front of them. Her emerald eyes deep in thought. Jareth held his breath in waiting for her to make her choice. He knew that she loved her little brother but would she love having him as her son? Would she accept him as her partner in this. He growled in his mind. Not that he would allow her to get that close to another male.

Sarah looked from her Toby to her king. What did having him as a partner entail exactly. He said that he would be honored but what did that mean? Were they talking about becoming mates, her heart jumped at that thought or something entirely different?

"Does partner mean mate? Would I become your mate your highness?" She asked her gaze leaving Toby's and moving to his own. Jareth's heart jumped to his throat. "Only if you want it to precious. I would never force you to become my mate if you didn't wish it so." He rasped out his normal smooth voice suddenly turning horse. Was it getting hot in there?

Sarah held his gaze. She didn't know what to make of that statement. He seemed frazzled. Looking down at her baby brother she sighed before looking back at him. "We don't have to decide right away, now do we?"

Toby looked from his sister to the king. he frowned. By the gods his sister was so dumb. They both were. If he was going to have a proper mother and father this was going to take a lot of pushing. His sister was 26 for peat's sakes. She wasn't getting any younger. He was sick of her mooning over a king that she thought that she could never have.

Now here she was back in the Goblin Kingdom with said king and she was dragging her heels. What the heck was she waiting for? He grinned. Time for a little blackmail. "Oh sis, I remember in one of the pages of your diary about a fantasy that you had about a certain..." He quickly dodged her grasp.

Sarah started sweating. "Finish that sentence and you are so toast." She threatened. Jareth's eyes lite up than darkened. "A fantasy, Precious." He watched as she stilled at his drawl. "Let's see this fantasy hmmm..." He created a crystal only to have Sarah grab it away and with all her might she threw it down on the ground and smashed it. He grinned at his trick.

Toby looked around the empty throne room and he smirked. 'Hmmm, let see what mischief I can find' with that thought in mind he headed out of the throne room and down the hall.

* * *

Jareth looked around at the familiar scene. It was his precious's crystal ball dream. Looking around he spied her standing there in her white ball gown. Definitely not a child anymore. He chuckled at seeing her confusion. He was about to take pity on her when she was approached by the dream version of him. He quickly entered the dream version making himself real, he wanted to feel her fantasy not just watch it.

As he approached her she turned his way. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He bowed over her hand and then with a flick of his wrist, spun her into a waltz. Everyone in the room started to disappear until it was just the two of them. Sarah's eyes took on a dreamy quality as he started to sing to her. It was their song. The one he sang only for her. Actually she was the only one that he would ever sing for.

Sarah blinked in confusion. She remember smashing that damn crystal of his but here she was in the same gown with him approaching her just like he did in every fantasy. Sighing she allowed him to draw her into a waltz just like always. Her head fell to his shoulder as she listened to him sing. She wasn't stupid, he probably sang to every woman who crossed his path but being held like this, hearing him sing to her like this, just made her feel tinglely and she wanted more which she knew was what she was going to get once he stopped sing.

Jareth watched her face as the song slowly came to an end. she tilted it up and looked so utterly delicious with her ebony hair in curls flowing down her back and pulled back from her face by silver, flowery, beaded combs and rosy red lips that were parted so invitingly. He was about to curse being a shadow of her fantasy when they stopped dancing as the song came to a close and he bent close, tasting for the first time her sweet lips in a gentle caress of a kiss.

He smirked hearing her utter a moan and felt her leaning into his body pressing her curves into him. He was able to feel the slight tremor that passed through her body and his shuddered with need. His hands crept up from her hips to sink his hands into her soft and luxurious hair. He groaned and was surprised to feel them falling onto something soft. Pushing up onto his forearms he looked around in shadow form and was surprised to see that they were in her old room on her bed. She reached up and tangled her hands into his hair pulling his fantasy body down for another searing kiss. He stood back watching as she made out with his fantasy self. So this was her fantasy. Hmm...

He smirked as he formed another crystal. Time for them to have a very important discussion. He let the crystal drop from his hand and they were now standing in his room. He grinned at his precious's heaving chest.

Sarah almost cried out at the loss of her fantasy. She watched as her king stalked toward her. She stumbled back with a blush. She watched as Jareth stopped just shy of her. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Had he always been that warm? She looked up into his deep mismatched eyes and felt heat pooling between her legs. Lust simmered heavily in his gaze and she knew that the look in her eyes mirrored his own.

"I must say precious your fantasy was quite enlightening."

She shivered at the raw need in his tone. She just knew that she was never going to live this down. 'But do you really want to?' She growled silently at the unruly thought that presented itself, however true it may be. She looked at his mouth her own watering at the thought of his taste.

"Tell me to kiss you, precious." Sarah jerked her gaze from his mouth back to his eyes. He hadn't moved a muscle closer. She couldn't refuse his command.

"Kiss me." she whispered in a breathless tone. Finding it hard to breathe, her heart pounding in her ears.

Jareth felt a swell of triumph at her plea. He leaned down and brushed a light kiss crossed her lips. Than straightened, smirking at the confusion in her eyes at his gentle caress. He was enjoying having her off her guard.

Sarah was shocked at the light caress. It wasn't what she was expecting nor was it what she wanted. She narrowed her eyes at his smirk. The bastard was toying with her. He saw her fantasy and now was having fun at her expense.

Jareth was ready for her this time. He caught her hand before she could strike him and backed her up against the wall. "Let me go you basta...hmph" She was cut off as his lips captured hers in desperate kiss in which he poured the passion he felt for her into it. He let go of her hand in favor of wrapping his hands into her glorious hair.

Sarah was overwhelmed at the feelings that were pouring out of Jareth. The onslot weakened her knees and made her body feel like it was melting. She didn't know what to do except kiss him back as she strained to get closer. She felt his length poking her and heat pooled in her groin answering its unknown call.

She gasped at the sensation and Jareth took this opportunity to devil deeper in to her, his tongue stroking hers as his hands went from her hair to her hips and he pulled her even closer grinding into her. Suddenly he lifted her up against the wall never once stopping his demanding kiss and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and slowly started to grind into him of her own accord. Desperate to relieve the ache there. He groaned at the feel of her willing body.

He pulled back from his kiss suddenly and looked her in the eyes his hips still thrusting into hers. He frowned as he remembered his mother's words. Slowly he backed away letting her legs slide down from his body. He watched with a groan as she opened her emerald eyes and stared at him with pent-up lust her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. He gave her a gentle smile as he pressed his forehead to hers still looking deep into her eyes. "Sarah we need to stop before we do something you will regret. I don't want you to regret anything. I love you too much to allow that to happen."

Sarah let out a whoosh of breath, shocked at his declaration. Surely not. "Do you really mean that?" She whispered as she watched him grin.

" Precious, you should know by now that I don't say what I don't mean." Jareth whispered as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in to a gentle hug.

She pressed her hands against his chest to forestall the hug. She continued to gaze into his eyes in search of the truth. Remembering what his mother said he allowed the woman in his arms to see the truth in his eyes. He opened his heart to her.

Sarah gasped as she saw the love in his eyes. He was telling the truth. He loved her! She always believed that he just thought her a pain in the ass but the look in his eyes said that was the last thing he was thinking. He loved her! Tears sprang to her eyes and she cried not believing her fortune. She never thought she could get this lucky. "I never ment to make you cry precious." She looked at him her eyes wide as she gasped for breath. His eyes were sad now. He was sad. Just then she realised her mistake. She grabbed his arm as he let go of her and went to turn around. She pulled him to her and she kissed him.

Jareth was surprised. He thought that she was rejecting him but here she was kissing him. Did that mean? Could it be possible? He pulled away from the wonderful kiss to look into her emerald eyes that were darkened with lust and something else. He let a breath out that he didn't know that he had held. She loved him. He grinned as he swung her up into his arms and around his room. He laughed at her squeal of shock. He was delighted to find out the truth.

Sarah laughed as he spun her around the room. She was charmed by his spontaneity. She never expected to see this side of him. He was so warm and carefree. Sarah just grinned. "I don't suppose that you're going to let me down any time soon."

Jareth gave her a wicked smile. "I think that can be arranged on three conditions." She raised an eyebrow. "That would be?" He set her down and looked into her emerald eyes. "It is my wish that you never fear me for I would never harm you, only obey me when absolutely necessary, and just let me love you for all I am worth." Her emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. "I will on three conditions." It was his turn to raise his eyebrow at her. "Those would be?"

Sarah smiled gently at him. "All I ask is that you never betray my trust in you, allow me to stand beside you, not in front of or behind you, and lastly, just let me love you for all I am worth." Jareth grinned at her words. Pride shimmered in his eyes as he gazed down at the woman he loved. She was everything that he dreamed about. Oh, he knew that they would have their share if fights. What couple didn't but he also knew that they would get through them because her will was as strong as his own. She was his perfect match. "Now that I can do."

Jareth started to hum a slow tune under his breath and transported them to the ballroom where he swept her away and into a dance, completely unaware that two figures were watching their happiness through a crystal with unconcealed hatred and disgust in their eyes. 'We will have our revenge on you!' The figures thought as one hurled the crystal they had been watching from to the nearest wall. Smiling with satisfaction as it shattered. 'Just you wait!' The figures looked at each other and snickered. A wicked plan already forming in their evil and twisted brains. They would use the girl to bring about the great king's down fall because they knew a simple fact.

Break someone's heart and you break them.

That was exactly what they intended to do.

* * *

Toby wandered around the big court-yard and thought about everything that he had gone through and everything that had happened in the measly span of one day. He grinned. Yes, he was sad that he wouldn't get to see his father again but he knew it was for the best. With wisdom that belaid his age he knew that he had to do what was best for him. He wanted a real family. He wanted a mother and a father and he was determined to get it. He just hoped that his little plan went according to plan. He hummed a little tune to himself and wandered a bit more. Soon he found himself in an wonderous garden.

Toby blinked in surprise. He was curious about how he had got here. He looked around in awe as flowers of every color, shape, and size loomed all around him. He breathed in the heady scent of the perfumed flowers and found a wonderful place with lush, thick grass beneath a giant willow, perfect to lay upon. Suddenly realizing how tired he was he headed over to the spot underneath the huge willow where the grass was hedge by lavender. Taking in another deep breath, he yawned as he curled up beneath the secluded tree and closed his eyes. His breath evened out and soon he fell fast asleep. Not a single care entered his young mind. He knew in his heart that everything would turn out perfect.

Titania gazed down from her favorite tree at the child who had made himself home under it. She hummed a gentle lullaby for the boy with a sweet smile gracing her lush lips. She knew who he was. The little heir was a beautiful child and she couldn't wait to make his acquaintance. However for now she was content to let the child sleep. She knew that he had a rough day and he would need all his strength for the challenges to come. With that thought in mind she floated high in the air and began to sing.

_**Garden, oh garden,**_

_**Protect them for me,**_

_**For what precious jewels you bear,**_

_**Garden, protect them and let them dream free,**_

Power flowed through her serene voice as she bide her garden to give the child strength and energy for what was to come. She bide the garden to allow the child and sister access when they were in need of it.

**_Garden oh garden,_**

**_Guard and guild them for me._**

As her voice ebbed its flow she whispered a gentle good-bye to the young child and then was gone with a flash of glitter. She smirked mischievously. Time to go see her son.

* * *

Sarah gazed into her love's mismatched eyes with wonder. She could feel the love radiating from him and his aura caressing her in gentle waves. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced close. Nether spoke as they floated around the magnificent ballroom. Sarah was afraid to speak. Everything was just to perfect and she was afraid that if she spoke it would turn out to be a dream. She tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes once more. Ever so slowly they came to a halt and Jareth grazed his hand crossed her cheek as he dipped his head to hers, their lips coming together in perfect unison.

Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes at the serenity of it all. It was all just so wonderful she felt like she could die right now and she would go happily. she finally got what she had wanted from the very beginning. She would be wife to the infamous, and wickedly delightful goblin king. She would be his queen... She jerked her head up and looked at him. She felt sick with shock. She would be queen. Her thoughts flew at the prospect and she was speechless.

Jareth frowned at the sick look on his beloved's face. "What is it precious?" He murmured soothingly. He watched as she stilled a locked terrified eyes onto him. "Jareth..." She said slowly afraid to offend him but knew no other way to put it. "If I marry you I would be queen." Jareth looked at her with confusion. "Yes that is what happens when you marry a king." He frowned again this time with concern. Was she backing out? His heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest. panicking slightly he waited for her to continue. His breath was still and his heart beat loud in his ears.

"I don't know the first thing about being a queen Jareth!" She said with a frantic tone in her voice. "What if I'm no good at being queen!" Jareth let out the breath he was holding. He registered what she was saying and let out a little chuckle. Sarah glared at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me mister." She growled and poked him hard in the chest. Jareth gazed down at his little spite-fire with a impish grin glued to his face. "I'm sorry love but I thought you were deciding to leave me!" He chuckled at that. "Keep laughing at me and I just might!" She retorted with a grin of her own on her face. Than she frowned with concern. "But in all seriousness Jareth I have no idea how to be a queen!"

Jareth was just about to reply when a gentle, meddling and all to familiar voice echoed in the now silent ballroom. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance my dear." Jareth watched as his mother calmly walked up to them mischief high in her eyes and bit back a groan. His mother was trouble. He remembered all the times she would prank his father, his brothers and himself. His mother may have a gentle and innocent nature but there was a darker more evil side to her that he just knew would corrupt his beloved's sweet mind. "No!" He all but shouted out at that offer." He gulped as his mother's eyes turned to his own. He could see the wicked amusement shinning there. 'Crap!' He thought as he love's eyes turned on him as well. Jareth started to sweat. He chuckled nervously as he stared back at the two women. He looked from one to the other and did the only thing he could think of.

With a shower of glitter he transported out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Oh Jareth is in soooo much trouble when Sarah gets her hands on him.

Elizabeth snickered. "Oh yeah. What a way to meet your future mother in-law. He is so toast."

*Bang*

Jareth came rushing in. "Hide me!" He begged. I snorted "Not a chance!" He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please! It's your fault I am in this mess. Come on have a heart." I groan. "Alright get in here." I push him toward the closet and quickly close the doors. I move back to my original spot just in time. My door is shoved open again.

We look over to see a fuming Sarah.

"Where is he!" She growls. I gulp as I look at the Louisville Slugger that was now in her dainty hands. Elizabeth and I both gulped as we pointed left. "He went that way" We chimed in unison. Sarah growled and rushed out the side door. We both sigh in relief as Jareth crept out of his hiding spot and bolted for the door he had come in from. Slamming it on his way out.

I shake my head. "Poor door."


	6. Chapter Five: Lessons and Frozen Pants

A/N: "Well I am back with another chapter. My muse has been a good girl and so I haven't needed to torture her these past couple of weeks."

"Please let me go." Elizabeth pleads imploringly.

I shake my head. "No, not until the story is finished. We need to keep our fans happy. Besides they love you."

"Really?" She brightens.

"Nope."

Elizabeth starts to sniff. "Something's burning."

*Sweatdrops* "My spinach puffs!"

I watch as my mistress runs out of the room cursing. Than I snicker. "Serves her right!" Looks out at fandom. "I know you guys like me... Right?"

"Well anyway I better do the disclaimer before hordes of lawyers come stampeding to the door."

We don't own the labyrinth nor any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Lessons and Frozen Pants

* * *

Sarah looked on in shock, she was trying to comprehend her loves sudden disappearance. She looked back at the woman who made her fiancé flee with such haste. She watched as the woman tilted her head back and laughed. The laugh was musical to her ears and she couldn't help but to smile. The woman before her was beautiful with her sunshine hair and stunning eyes.

"Mind telling me how you chased Jareth off?" She grinned finding it highly amusing. She had seen the fear in her beloved's eyes and was curious about who the woman was.

The woman slowed her laugh down to a light chuckle. "My name, my dear, is Titania, and I happen to be that wayward boy's mother." The woman grinned mischievously at Sarah. Sarah was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rat had just abandoned her to deal with his MOTHER on her own. She growled silently to herself. Oh, she was sooo going to make him pay. At the woman's laugh she snapped out of her deadly thoughts and back to reality. She looked at the woman and gave a silent groan.

"Sooo..." Sarah began. She really didn't know where to go from there. 'Mental note: Kill Jareth' she thought to herself. "Sooo..." Titania mimicked as she grinned again. Sarah smiled at the woman's laid back nature. "Ummm... Hi. My name is Sarah." She began. Titania grinned at the young woman's obvious discomfort. She chuckled lightly. "I know who you are my dear. You are the champion of my son's labyrinth and the future queen of the goblin kingdom. My son has excellent taste if I say so myself." Titania grinned again to the young woman before her. She watched with a smile as Sarah blushed at her praise. 'Adorable' She thought. 'Simply adorable'

Sarah blushed even harder at the woman's knowing gaze. 'This woman was dangerous' she thought to herself as she coughed lightly. She looked around the ballroom while she tried to pull herself together. Titania took pity on the young woman before her and smiled gently. "I won't bite, I promise." She said as Sarah's eyes shot back to hers. "I hope not." Sarah replied with a small smile. Sarah cursed Jareth again as she struggled to find her tongue. "I don't know how to be queen" she blurted out.

Titania chuckled again. "Don't worry child it really isn't all that difficult. Besides no one would expect you to immediately know all the rules. There is no manual for being queen I'm afraid."

Sarah nodded a little relieved. "That's good to know. I was a little worried. I don't want anything to keep me from being with Jareth." She said as she looked up toward the woman. Titania smile in understanding. "Well we can't have that can we. Now what are your concerns?"

Sarah thought for a minute before replying. "I want to be a good queen. I really want our subjects to like and accept me as their queen. I don't want to mess anything up."

Titania nodded her head. "That is a good concern and you are off to the right start. You already think of them as your subjects. That's good. As for liking and accepting you, they already do. When you ran the labyrinth you were not just challenging Jareth but the his entire kingdom. You made them think and you played with them. That is all they require. Jareth is loved because he sings and plays with them. They can be vicious fighters when confronted but they are children at heart. They are a very mischievous lot and require a firm but caring hand. Each goblin is unique and has his or her own personality. You will learn that as time goes on. Simply put my dear, just love them and they will love you. You will come to know every goblin in the land along with every fae, sprite, fairy, nymph, dwarf, and mer-person. It is nothing to be afraid of it is simply the way it will be. In time you will see that I am right. I know every creature in my kingdom and every creature in my son's kingdoms as well." She winked at that. "It is how I know what is going on. Knowledge is power and I like power." She shrugged.

Than suddenly she looked up at the girl. "Oh there is on more very important thing you must do." She glided over to the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her pulling the girl into a light hug. Looking back she gently cupped the girl's cheek and said with a firm voice. "Always, ALWAYS believe in yourself and you must ALWAYS just be yourself. Never try to be another. You are who you are and you are the one my son choose to have by his side for the rest of his life. We are not perfect dear, and we are not always right. We will make mistakes and we are fae not gods or goddesses."

Sarah looked on in awe at Titania. What she said gave the woman great relief to know that she was doing the right thing and that she would be fine. Sarah didn't know why but the woman before her gave her a sense of calm and peace. Maybe it was her nature that was doing it. She seemed to have a good and caring personality. Sarah was sure that Titania and she were going to be good friends. She was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Why did Jareth suddenly take off like that?" She asked curiously. Titania grinned wickedly. "He thought I was going to embarrass him horribly. I probably would have to." She shrugged with out a care. "He has gotten to know my moods well. Now I don't even have to embarrass him. He does it himself. When he was a child I would play pranks on him and his brothers. My mate too when the mood struck. I still do from time to time. At least with my mate. My boys know better but my mate is a bit hard-headed and so easy to prank. He is truly adorable when he is angry that I just can't resist." She grinned widely at that. Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the woman.

"What kind of pranks?"

Titania smiled innocently as she suddenly found her nails interesting. "My favorite one is that I would freeze all three of my son's and my mate's underwear during a formal event. The would have to behave properly during these events so I simply liven things up a bit. My mate gets a little stuff about protocol and it does him some good to cool off. Getting my sons as well is just a bonus." She started to laugh wickedly and Sarah joined in. "I have got to learn how to do that!" She gasped holding her stomach.

Titania snickered evilly. "I can teach you if you want." Sarah grinned. She was now a hundred percent sure she was going to love this woman. She was just so full of mischief and life that it was hard not to like her. "Please do!"

Titania grinned back at her. "It is really quite simple. All you have to do is..."

* * *

Jareth cursed himself a coward for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe he just left his love in the hands of his mother. He felt a chill go down his back. Yup, it was official. He was so screwed. Why he didn't think to take her with him was beyond him. He just thought to get away from that mad woman as soon as possible. Nevermind that he left his treasure there for her to corrupt. What was he thinking! That's right he wasn't. When his mother gave him that look he always ran for the hills. Not even his father the High King could stand up to the High Queen.

"Your passing a hole in the floor brother."

Jareth turned to see a very amused Puck in the door way. "You would be too if you just left your better half to be corrupted by our beloved but wicked mother." Puck chuckled at his snarl. "You mean you abandoned your better half to face our wicked mother on her own." He laughed out right. "Oh is she going to kill you. That is if your lucky. Mother is probably teaching the girl all she knows about the wicked ways of pranking. Including freezing our shorts. Man you really screwed up."

Jareth groaned and smacked his head. "Thank you captain obvious for rubbing more salt in my wounds. Now what am I going to do. It isn't like I can go back there. Sarah probably has something evil planned with mother." He looked imploringly at his brother. "You are good at mischief, what should I do?"

"Let it be."

Jareth turned to face the new arrival and saw his brother Darious at the door. "From what I have heard you deserve the hell they are planning. So suck it up and take it like an adult."

Jareth growled. "Some brother you are." Darious shrugged then replayed with a sly smirk. "I'm not the one who left my betrothed in the hands of our wicked, twisted mother. Your fault, so you deal with the consequences."

"consequences for what?"

They all turned of face the new arrival. Their father was now standing in the door way with an impatient look on his face as he waited for an answer.

"Well?" He said with a lifted eyebrow.

Jareth looked at him fear and guilt heavy in his eyes while Puck bent over laughing. Jareth turned his eyes toward his brother. "It is not funny you nit!" he growled. Darious spoke up before his father lost his cool. "He decided to it was in his best interest to run from mother."

Oberon stared at his three sons as he shuddered remembering the last gala. "I can't say I blame him. Your mother can be quite scary when she gets that look in her eyes. So what is so funny about that. I know that you Puck would run from her as well!" Puck laughed even harder. "I am not the idiot that left h...his be..betro...bertothed there to face mo...mother alone!" He gasped out as he clutched his sides. Oberon turned to stare in horror at his middle child.

"Tell me you didn't do that!" He growled out. Pure terror written on his face at the prospect of having another female to contend with. His mind was racing as he gazed at his son's guilty face. He groaned. Shaking his head at his son he winked out of sight without a word. The trio watched as glitter was all that was left behind. Jareth shook his head find some comfort in the fact that his father was as much upset at he was. Puck was still laughing and Darious held a look of amusement on his other wise stoic face.

Jareth sighed as the amusement left leaving him feeling cold. A shiver ran down his spine and he decided that he might as well face the music. Nodding to his brothers, he too winked out of sight. Puck's gleeful laughter ringing in his ears. The sound of doom.

* * *

Karen hummed to herself as she put away the laundry. It had been an excellent day. Her husband had come home with flowers for her and they had went out to eat at a very expensive restaurant. Something they didn't do very often. He had bought her a new set of jewelry. Complete with a necklace, bracelet, earings and ring. She was in a wonderful mood.

Karen let out a squeal as she felt arms go around her and a chin on her shoulder. She felt her husband nuzzle her neck and she felt warm lips nip there. She grinned as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Than she Pulled him down into a searing kiss. She could feel her husband smiling between their lips.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. Pleased by the love she saw there. She was glad that he still felt that way about her after all these years. She felt a sight twinge of guilt at seeing his boss behind his back. The affair had started because he was always working and she was bored of being home most of the time. She had run into his very handsome boss and when he had hit on her she didn't hesitate when he wanted an affair. She loved how he made her feel. She sighed at the slight guilt. Than she stifled the damn feeling. She had every right to go to another for sex. She was a grown woman with needs of her own. She looked down from her husbands eyes as she cursed herself for caring about his feelings. he was a workaholic, he always came home late and was always tired. She didn't have a thing to feel guilty about.

"What's wrong love?"

She looked back into his worried eyes and put on a loving smile. "Not a thing. I was just thinking about how I was the luckiest woman alive." And she was. She had a lover, a husband who provided for her and gave her almost everything she wanted, She didn't have to work because her husband always brought home a huge paycheck which she was free to spend on whatever she wanted. She hated to work with a passion. She had no children to look after. She was really happy about that. She never wanted children. They were messy and noisy little beasts. She never could understand why people actually wanted the things. She pulled her husband down for another kiss to forestall anymore questions.

Pulling back she glanced back at the laundry. "Let me put the laundry away and then lets watch a movie. What do you say?" Her husband frowned. "Well that wasn't what I had in mind love." He ground his length into her to let her know his meaning. She felt a little green at the prospect of sleeping with him. She really was spoiled when it came to sex. His boss was twice the lover he was and his boss was more than enough. These last few years while she had gone to his boss for sex she hadn't slept with him at all. She looked from the laundry back to him. She put on a small smile.

"The truth is love that I am not feeling well. I think I might be coming down with a cold." she lied. She watched as her husband frowned. She prayed that he fell for it. He reached up and placed his hand against her forehead. "Well you don't feel like you have a fever but if you're not feeling well than we can just watch a movie. Any ideas on which one?" she turned away from him as she folded the last of the clothes quickly. Silently sighing with relief. "Just surprise me honey." Now that the clothes were folded, she heaved the basket and started for the stairs.

* * *

Richard watched his wife go up the stairs with a frown. He knew about her affair. He didn't know who it was with but he had smelled the aftershave on her more than a few times. He wasn't the best lawyer in the company for nother. However if it made her happy than he would allow it. he had a feeling that his wife wasn't sick but if she wasn't in the mood than she just wasn't in the mood.

He loved her and just wanted to make her happy. If that meant sharing her with another man than so be it. He was a little jealous of the man and more than a little sad that she really didn't care to sleep with him but... Shaking his head to clear his mind of these depressing thoughts he turned toward the cabnet and bending down he started to search for a good movie.

'What the...' he thought as he looked through the movies. He didn't remember buying Aladdin, or sleeping beauty. looking further he found numerous Disney movies. 'Children movies?' he thought to himself. 'Where did these come from?' he wondered. He sat on the couch and stared at the movies in his hands. Shrugging his shoulders he put the movies back and found another movie labeled Sarah's Graduation.

Curious as to what it was, he put it in. He watched as the screen flickered to life with a beautiful young woman being called up to the podium and getting her diploma. As he watched he couldn't understand what this was. Was it his wifes? He watched as the young woman was announced as valedictorian and her giving a damn good speech. He could feel a sense of pride as he continued to watch what was obviously a home video but could not understand where it can from. This feeling... It was like something was missing.

He watched as the screen flickered to a different seen. She was standing close to the video taper, it was a close up shot of her faces as she waved.

"Hi father! How did you like my speech?"

"It was wonderful sweet heart!" Richard shot straight up to his feet. That was his voice! 'What the hell was this!' he thought furiously as he watched a young beautiful blonde haired boy give the girl a big hug. She was smiling than the camera turned to an image of his wife.

"Mom can you please take the video camera, I want to get a shoot with father."

"Sure sweety." Karen moved toward the camera and there was some shuffling. He heard his voice asked if she got it alright.

Richard's knees buckled collapsing him onto the couch. He stared as his face came into view. He watched as the image hugged the girl. He didn't know what to think as he watched himself say how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. Unable to take it anymore he turned the tv off quickly. His mind numb as his thoughts raced. "A daughter..." He mumbled to himself as he stared off into space. The proof was there anyone to see. She was at least 15 years old. To graduate that young. 'Who knows.' He thought shaking his head 'She may be older.' how was it that he didn't remember her... Or the boy. He felt sure that the child was his. Did they die? Was he just blocking out their memories. If that was the case why didn't Karen say anything? Does she remember? So many questions with no answers. Well it was time to get some. He thought to himself as he got up from the couch and started to walk slowly toward the stairs.

He had just got near to the door of the living room when he heard his wife scream. A loud sound followed and he rushed out to the stairs his blood pounding in his ears. He stop short at the sight. Hs wife had seem to have fallen down the stairs.

"Karen!" He shouted as he snapped quickly out of his shock and rushed over to her side. Picking her gently up he felt for a pulse. Suddenly he drop her in favor of grabbing his head. Images swirled into his mind. Memories flicked rapidly past his eyes and he felt a searing pain as if he was being ripped apart. He let out a cry of pain before it all went dark.

Karen was dead.

* * *

Sarah laughed again as Titania told her another funny story about Jareth and his brothers when there were kids. Titania was a wonderful woman who was just so full of life and mischief. She was a riot. Oh the pranks she pulled on her sons. It was just to funny.

"And they never suspected a thing." Titania crowed with pleasure as she joined in on the laughter. Titania's gaze traveled to something behind her and Sarah turned around to find Jareth standing there looking extremely guilty. She smiled and walked up to his nervous form. 'He looks ready to bolt!' She thought with glee. Her smile turned into a smirk as she thought of all the groveling he would have to do to make up for ditching her and leaving her with his mother. Oh she loved Titania and was really looking forward to calling her mother. However that didn't excuse him from what he did.

"Hello Jareth!" She crooned as she inched closer to the dead man.

Looking back at Titania she exchanged a humorous nod. Titania winked out of sight with a mischievous grin upon her face. The two watched the glitter fall in silence. When the last of the glitter fell Sarah turned to face her beloved's nervous form.

Narrowing her eyes, her face was devoid of previous humor. Glaring at Jareth she hissed.

"You left me with your MOTHER!" She growled. Jareth rose his hands in defense.

"Sorry precious, but that woman scares me!"

"Not as much as I am going to!" She bit out as she sent her lovely new spell toward his pants. Jareth groaned and doubled over as he felt the searing cold that had been his pants. The damn spell would last for an hour and he couldn't take the damn thing off. He moaned in pain as he tried to straighten upright.

"I see my mother taught you one of her favorite tricks." It was his turn to bite out the words as he gasped for breath. Damn his balls were going to shrivel up to none existence. He was definitely a stupid fool. His mother had refused to teach the trick to him for fear that he would figure out a counter spell. He could too if he could just figure out how the fucking spell worked. He growled. 'DAMN YOU MOTHER!' he thought as he managed to straighten his spine was ram rod straight.

Sarah watched with satisfaction at her loves pain. "You ever do that again and I swear I will keep freezing you until you have no more balls." she smirked as he sent a vicious glare her way. "I guess I deserved that precious." He admitted. Sarah took pity on him. "Let this be a warning." She said as she removed the spell. Yes there was a counter spell and Titania was all to happy to share it with her. Jareth sighed in relief before what she had done dawned on him.

"There's a counter spell. He whispered harshly Thinking of all the times his mother had used the damn spell on him and his brothers. Even his father was not exempt from her mischief. He watched with dismay as his beloved nodded her head. A satisfied smirk upon her face as her emerald eyes danced with amusement.

Jareth swore as his beloved laughed than winked out of sight. Her laughter ehcoing in his ears.

'Mother has been busy I see. I bet she was watching the entire thing.'

* * *

Richard groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw his now late wife lying on the ground. He quickly got up and made a call to 911. He lied as he told them that he had come home from the grocery store and found his wife dead on the floor. Then sighing he went back to the living room and waited for the ambulance to he waited he took the disk from the dvd player and put it back in its case then put the case back into the drawer. Now that he had his memories he knew who Sarah was. The pull for him to go back to the Underground was strong but he had to at least give Karen a proper burial. He sighed again at the task to come.

As the ambulance and police arrived he gave his statement and after a long night went to bed.

Tomorrow would be a very long day.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I know have to go to the library to do any writing and I only get two hours a day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review for me. I'd really appreciate it. Plus I like to know what fandom thinks of my stories. Check out some of the other stories that I have written as well! Tell me what you think or pm me if you want.


	7. Chapter Seven: Injured and Adoption

A/N: Well we are back with yet another chapter. My muse and I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the earlier ones. I am sorry that it is taking so long to get these chapters posted. I now have to go to the library to work on my story and I only get two hours to do it. So I am trying to get them done as quickly as possible.

Anyway I don't own the labyrinth nor any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Six: Injured and Adoption

* * *

"Where is the little brat!" growled out a man in frustration.

"I don't know father, it's like he is being shielded by a powerful force." A young woman hissed as she flipped her long hair behind her.

"Well we need to find him if our plan to bring down Jareth is to succeed." He said as if his daughter didn't already know.

"We will just have to try a different spell father. One more powerful!" The woman's voice taking a shrill tone.

"Hmmm... Maybe Semita Quod Reperio will tell us what we need to know." He contemplated

"Father! That is a forbidden spell. Only the High King and High Queen are permitted to use that. We could get banished for such a thing!" She gasped with fear.

"No more so if the High King and Queen were to find out about our plot to over throw their precious son!" He snapped with irritation. Than proceeded to start casting.

**"Per luna quod stars,**

**find alio EGO postulo **

**nostrum powers**

**give nos alio ut nos peto."**

The man smirked as they watched the power swell and flash with dark light. He grinned as the spell worked its magic. "Let the fun began." He whispered as they were pulled through the portal to the place where a certain blonde haired boy lay fast asleep.

* * *

Sarah sighed with frustration as she felt her bones chill. She could feel that something was not right. She tried to figure out what it was. All she could think was that someone was in danger. She pressed the feeling for an answer but received nothing. The chill in her bones begged her to act fast. She winked back into the ballroom to try to find Jareth. She growled as she found the room empty. Where was he when she needed him!

She started to call his name. The throne room was empty and so was his bedroom. She didn't know where else to check. In desperation she ran down the stairs and out of the castle. She looked around for help. She didn't know where everyone was. Tears started to form in her emerald eyes. She was just so cold. The chill had settled into her heart. Whatever was wrong it was important. Jareth had always told her to follow her instincts. That they were always right. She shook her head trying to get a grip on herself but fear clawed at her insides. She was about to scream when she spotted a familiar figure.

"Hoggle!" She cried in relief.

Hoggle turned with surprise in his eyes. "Sarah?"

"Yes it's me Hoggle. I need help!" She gasped out as she rushed to him. Hoggle was bewildered. He had never seen his friend so spooked. "Whatz wrong Sarah?"

Sarah felt the tears flow down her face. "I can't find Jareth or anyone else. I NEED TO FIND Jareth!" She gasped out.

"Well I'z just saw the rat in the gardenz. Come on I'z show yah." He said as her panic transferring to him. Hoggle couldn't understand why a chill just passed through his bones except maybe because his friend was scared shitless.

He motioned for her to follow as he hurried as fast as he could. Sarah followed right behind her friend. Shivering all the way.

They turned the corner and she stopped in her tracks fear forgotten. There stood Jareth. His tall frame bending over as he threw what looked to be crumbs into a pond. The picture was so wonderful that her breath caught in her throat. Jareth seemed to sense that he was being watched so he stood up and looked behind him. He seemed surprised to find his beloved there. Than he noticed Hoggle standing nervously behind Sarah.

"What is it Sarah?" He murmured as he strode closer to her seeing the tears fresh on her face. Sarah blinked and felt the chill encompass her once again.

"Somethings wrong Jareth. I can feel it! There is something terribly wrong!" she cried out as Jareth took her quickly into his arms. Jareth held her close to his heart and sent his power through her. Sarah felt her loves energy wash over her but that still didn't ease the ache in her heart. Her mind was in turmoil and she could understand why. Panic spread like a disease through her body as she grasped the answer. "Jareth, where's Toby?"

Jareth stood like her had been struck by lighting and then he let out a string of curses. Hoggle gasped as he realized that the little boy was here as well. Just what was going on? He wondered to himself. Sarah started to cry in earnest. Jareth growled and created a crystal.

"Show me Toby!" He growled. Suddenly there was a flash and he could see the boy running through a forest. Two people were chasing him and throwing balls of energy at him. Jareth's eyebrows rose as he recognized the forest. "My mother's garden." He watched as the boy tripped and decided that he had seen enough he teleported Sarah and himself out of sight.

* * *

"OBERON!" Titania roared as servants scurried out of her way. Oberon winked into sight to see his mate furious. "What is it mate?" He demanded.

She turned to look at him. "Someone has trespassed into my garden!" She hissed. Her sunshine hair fanning out in her wrath. Oberon's eyes narrowed. "You know as well as I that is impossible."

She snarled. "I felt the magic! Don't you dare tell me what is impossible. They used Semita Quod Reperio to do it! I felt it!"

Oberon's eyebrows rose. "Mate that spell is only used to find someone. You know that it is forbidden to anyone but us. It is too dangerous to be used by normal fae. It could scramble the person's genetics if enough power isn't used or if too much is used. That is why it is forbidden. Our sons won't even use the thing." He tried to reason.

Titania growled at her mate's ignorance. "I know damn well what that spell is used fo..." She looked in horror at her mate. "The child!" She gasped. She looked at her mate and without another word she winked out of sight. Oberon sighed and with a flash he was gone as well.

* * *

Toby cried out again as he tripped again. He had awoke to feeling terror coursing through his veins. He had just sat up as two people crashed through near by brush. He had got up and started to run as he heard shouts behind him. He took off running as he felt energy balls being thrown at him. They were fast but he was faster. He never thought that running from all the bullies would do him good some day. He was actually thankful to the bullies now.

Just as he jumped a log he felt a searing pain brush a crossed his left leg. With a cry he landed hard on his side. He fought to get up but the pain was to much. He blacked out as he heard someone familiar scream out his name.

Sarah was frantic. She rushed to her brother's side and hissed when she saw the mangled leg. She pulled him into her arms just as two pops had been heard. Looking up to her right she saw Titania and the fae from her father's house. She was about to speak when Jareth swooped in and plucked Toby from her arms.

"Let father and mother handle the two after Toby. They will take it from here precious. Let us worry about Toby right now." Jareth said as he cradled the boy in his arms. Sarah nodded tears fresh in her eyes. She turned to face Titania and growled. "Make them pay!" Seeing Titania nod she grabbed Jareth's arm and he winked them out of sight. Titania growled her eyes flashing as she looked back toward her mate. They nodded and spread out. They were going to hunt.

Titania Growled out loud. Her garden had grown silent. She smirked as she sent out a call through out her garden.

** "Radix quod trees**

**flowers quod bees**

**attack quis does non belong in**

** meus ortus validus!"**

As she finished the spell she smiled to hear someone cuss to her left. She sent out a ball of fire toward the sound. There was a scream and she could discern that one of the intruders were female. She started to walk toward the sound and batted away the ball of energy that came her way. She growled as she felt the two energy's flare and then there was nothing. She watched as her mate walked toward her with narrowed eyes.

"They got away." She growled in frustration. Her eyes narrowed in fury.

"So it would seem. Do not worry love we will get to the bottom of this." Oberon growled back to his mate. he was furious that they escaped.

"They were after the boy. I opened the garden to him thinking that he would be safe. Why would they was to harm him. Children are precious to us. I could tell that they were fae. What did they want? Every fae knows that harming a child is as good as treason!" She muttered worriedly.

"We will find out soon enough. Let us go to our son and report." Oberon said with a sigh. With that they both winked out of sight.

* * *

Sarah watched as Jareth placed Toby onto the bed after bandaging his leg the best they could. The healer had already been called and now all they could do was wait. She watched as her beloved started to throw things. She came up behind him and placed her head between his shoulder blades. Jareth calmed and turned to wrap her in his arms. "He will be fine Precious. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope so. Where was he? How did he get in that forest? Why did they attack him? I thought that children were supposed to be precious to fae! Why?" Sarah wept into his chest.

Two pops were heard behind them. Sarah and Jareth turned to see his parent standing a few feet away. Titania saw the woman crying and held open her arms as she gave a speaking look toward her mate. Sarah ran into her arms desperate for a mother's comfort. Titania held her and just let her cry. Softly humming and murmuring comfortingly. Jareth looked at his father and with an understanding nod. Than they both winked out of sight leaving their chosen in peace. They knew the healer would be there shortly.

* * *

Jareth turned upon entering the throne room to face his father. The look on his father's face was grim. "Well father, what news?"

"We lost them. They disappeared before we had a chance to question them. You mother managed to wound the female. As far as we can figure there were only two of them and your mother is certain that they used Semita Quod Reperio to find the boy. We feel that until we can find who ever did this that he would be better off in our care." Oberon sighed in resignation. Jareth sucked in a breath. It felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"No. He was already in your care by being in mother's garden. Now he is here and injured. He will stay with us. I can't do that to Sarah or Toby. He needs her as much as she needs him. If the garden was not enough protection than what makes you think that staying with you will be any better? You can't watch him twenty-four-seven. However we can. Toby will not leave our sight." Without another word he winked back to the healing chambers. Oberon growled at his son's behavior and followed. They were not finished with their conversation.

* * *

Sarah had just finished crying when Jareth popped back into the room. He had a stormy look on his face and she could help but wonder what was going on.

"Jareth, what is it?" She asked. Her emerald eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

Jareth growled and looked at his mother with suppressed fury. "Do you know what father just suggested?" He asked his voice strangely calm. His face other wise.

Titania tilted her head in confusion just as Oberon popped into sight. She turned and looked at her mate with a sigh. "What have you done now?"

"We are not finished with our conversation boy." Oberon growled his eyes narrowed as he sent a warning glare to his son.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow at his father and suddenly smirked. 'Father hasn't told her about his brilliant idea.' He thought sarcastically to himself. "I thought I made my position clear. Your not taking the child." He said in a calm voice. Sarah gasped at his words and rushed to her brother's side arms stretched wide as if to ward off the fae before her.

"You can't have him. He is my responsibility. I won't let you take him!" She growled her hair fanning out in her growling rage. Her magic coming to the forefront as her anger increased. Titania glared at her mate as she went over to the young woman. 'How dare he make a decision without talking to me first!' She thought with a growl. She reached out and placed a calming hand on the girl.

"Don't worry Sarah. No one is going to take him. I promise." She said soothingly as she continued to glare at her mate. Sarah turned her semi-black eyes to the woman and Titania watched as they slowly faded back to emerald. Oberon growled at his mate's audacity. "Mate it is for the best. He will be more protected if we take him. Those fae were after the boy. Weather to do harm or take him. We don't know which. He would be better off in our care."

Titania shook her head disbelieving at her mate. not surprised in the least at his denseness. The woman before her had as much power as her son. The last thing they needed was for the woman to go ballistic. "No mate, the child would be better off with Sarah. She has ample power to protect him with and she can be with him every second of the day. We cannot. He would be safer with her and our son." She replied calmly.

Oberon stared in surprise at his mate's words. It was rare that she disagreed with him around others. It was obvious that she felt strongly about it. If that was what she had decided than he would step down on the matter. He nodded stiffly at the three adults. "If that is what you think than fine. The child will stay here. However should the child fall into harm than our son and the woman will be charged with neglect. Titania gasped than growled viciously as her hair fanned out as her power rose to the surface. her sapphire eyes slowly darkening to black with her rage. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" She roared. Her voice thundering shaking the very foundation of the castle. Oberon took a step back as his mate's aura lashed out at him.

'Shit!' He thought as he watched his son envelop his mate in a gentle hug. "Don't worry mother. Nothing will happen to you future grandchild. Not if Sarah and I have anything to say about it. We will most likely kill anyone who tries to harm Toby." At his words his mother dropped to the floor in shock. She turned to look at the boy. Than back at her son and Sarah. "Grandchild!" She whispered as if afraid that saying it to loud would not make the words true. She watched as her son nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sarah was blushing and nodding as well. She knew that the boy was to be his heir but she hadn't realised that they planned to adopt him as well.

Titania glanced back at her very still husband. When she met his eyes she saw that he was just as shock by the statement as she back to face her son she grinned widely with tears welling in her eyes. Rushing over to her son she wrapped him in a enveloped him in a hug. "I am so happy!" She squealed. Tears falling like diamonds from her eyes. A grandchild! She was going to have a grandchild! So far none of her sons had been in any hurry to settle down and give her grand-babies to spoil. Her friends had grandchildren and she had despaired that she wouldn't be getting any for another few centuries. Looking at Sarah she grinned through her tears and gave the woman a hug as well.

Titania started to laugh. Taking a gulp of air she clapped her hands and took a step back from the pair. Turning to her mate she grinned. "Did you her mate! A grand baby!" She laughed again her laugh sounding like little bells ringing. Her mate nodded with a smile on his face. Oberon started grinning like an idiot. He had wanted grandchildren as well. It was the reason that he had planned to order his son to settle down and marry. Darious was to stoic and Puck was too flighty to settle down yet. He wrapped his arms around his mate and gave a gentle squeeze.

Looking up he frowned with concern. "That is all the more reason that the child be protected. I hope that you take this responsiblity seriously." He gave a sigh as the two nodded their faces grim. He looked back toward where the child lay and turned to face the door as a knock sounded. "That will be the healer now." he muttered irritated that the healer had taken so long in showing up. They all turned as a child came into the room. She had silver hair and amethyst eyes. The child bowed and headed for Toby. "You summoned a healer, your majesties?"

Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth growled. "We asked for a healer yes, but not a child." The girl nodded. "Yes, well I am a ward of the healer guild and one of the best healers there. You needn't worry your highness, I will take good care of the boy." she murmured in a soft and gentle voice. Jareth nodded stiffly in consent and Sarah spoke up her voice gentle as well. "What is your name little one?"

The child turned to look at the woman in surprise. It was rare that she was ever asked her name. "My name is Ruyin miss..." Sarah smiled. She really like the sweet child. "My name is Sarah. Ruyin will you please help my brother." Ruyin nodded and took another step forward toward the boy. Going up to the bed she took stock of the child. She winced as she took off the bloody bandages and saw the mangled flesh beneath. "This is a nasty wound. An energy burst?" She murmured as she turned her head to see the Goblin king nod his. With a sigh the girl turned her head back to the boys leg and began to chant her hair turning a deep dark shade of amethyst and fanned out as her eyes faded to white. The child's power flaring greatly as she placed her hands above the young boy's wound.

**"Vigoratus vulnus EGO scisco of thee,**

**Heal exuro inflicted,**

**Mend lacertosus quod tergum,**

** Luna quod earth,**

**Grow quod stretch,**

**Heal vulnus ex within,**

**With is alica permissum curatio suscipio."**

The young girl began to glow white as her chanting increased. Sarah watched with fascination as her brother's flesh began to very slowly knit itself back together. Muscle began to reform and the skin ever so slowly seemed to stretch a crossed his leg. She watched as the skin began to smooth out and finally turned a healthy pink. Sarah let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. The child stopped glowing and her eyes and hair turned back to their original color. As she slowly floated back to the floor she stumbled and Sarah quickly caught her as she passed out from the use of so much powerful magic.

Jareth removed the child from Sarah's arms and lifted her gently into his own stepping up to the bed, he placed her ever so gently onto it next to Toby. Than he took a step away. As he gazed down at the child he frowned. He knew what being a ward of the guild ment and frankly he was not pleased that such a sweet child was forced into that situation. Being placed into a guild was as good as abandoning the child and that didn't sit well with him. For one so young it just didn't seem right that she was forced to endure that. Children were precious to all but being in a guild meant seriousness and strict rules. It wasn't for someone as young as the girl was. Being apart of a guild was an honor to be sure but it didn't leave any room to grow or have fun. Jareth was a firm believer that all children deserved to play and have fun. It was apart of being a child.

Sarah turned to face her love. It was obvious that something about the child was seriously bothering him. She touched his arm and felt him tense. "{What is it love?" She whispered quietly as so not to wake the children. Jareth turned to face her still frowning. Sarah saw concern in his eyes. Than he turned to face his parents. "I need to talk to Sarah alone." He said quietly. His parents nodded taking the hint. "Should you need us." He nodded curtly. "I'll send for you." With that they winked out of sight.

Jareth turned back to face his precious. She watched him curiously as he continued to frown. He could see the concern in her emerald eyes. He sighed and motioned for her to follow him out of the room. As they stepped out into the beautiful corridor he turned to face her. "Precious, what do you want to do about Toby? You heard what he said. He wants us for his parents. However the choice of course is yours."

Sarah had to think hard for a minute. She knew that she loved her brother dearly but to have him as a son... Could she do it? Would she be a good mother? She looked up into her love's guarded eyes. His face didn't show any of what he was thinking. She knew without a doubt that he would be a good father. She was more concerned with the fact that she would be her brother's mother. She found herself nodding without realising it. "I want to do it." She found herself saying. She realised the truth of her words. She really did want to become his mother. She felt that her brother deserved a loving family after what he had been through. She would do her best.

"Very well love. We will wait till he wakes up to tell him the news. Now about something else that is bothering me..." He took a deep breath and tried to prepare for whatever reaction he was going to get for what he was going to say next.

"Precious..." He began cautiously. "What do you think about adopting Ruyin as well? We could do it at the same time as Toby. It would mean that they would be twins though but I am sure that our boy won't mind. I don't like that she is so young and in a guild. She should be having fun not studying. A guild is to serious of an enviroment for a child her age." He said in a rush. Sarah's eyes widened with surprise. Looking back at the closed doors she thought about the little girl lying next to her brother. She was truly a beautiful little girl. If what Jareth was saying was true than Ruyin would probably be better off with them. At least she could have a normal childhood as well as Toby.

Looking back to Jareth she nodded in agreement. "I think that is a good idea love. She should have a normal childhood. However are you sure that you want her as our daughter?" Seeing Jareth nod she smiled. "Well alright then. Just think, we will have two children before we are even married!" She laughed her eyes sparkling with mirth. Jareth grinned as he swept her up into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. His life was changing so fast. He didn't think that it could get better.

Best laid plans however...

* * *

Raidon accepted the well wishes from his co-workers and his friends. It was a small affair really. His friends and co-workers were really the only people that they knew. Karen didn't really have any friends of her own except for his co-workers and his friends wives. He sighed once more and wished that everyone would hurry up and leave. He saw his boss walk up to the casket and then he did something that made Raidon's eyes narrow. His boss placed two fingers to his lips and then put them to Karen's forehead. He walked calmly up to his boss shook his head. His boss had turned to face him unshed tears in his eyes.

"You give yourself away, Theo." Raidon said gently frowning. His boss's eyes widened with surprise and wariness. "I knew she was having an affair with someone but I never thought it would be you." He said calmly his eyes narrowed. He watched as his boss struggled to compose himself. "It's true, We didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even know that she was married when we had first got together. It was only at a banquet that I found out. however by that time it was too late. I was in love." His boss hung his head ashamed.

Raidon's heart went out to his boss it wasn't his fault that Karen hadn't told him. He shook his head in disgust at his wife's behavior. One more thing that Karen had done to shame him and his name. Continuing to shake his head he put a hand onto his boss's shoulder. "I can't excuse what you did. Once you found out you should have broke it off but I do understand what it is like to be in love. It can deffinately make us stupid. I have known for two years that she was having an affair. I had fallen out of love with her by that time and I was trying to make it work for the sake of our children." His boss looked at him with surprise and he nodded his head in response.

"You knew for two years and you never did anything!" He gaped at his best lawyer. Raidon nodded again. "It was her choice and if it made her happy than so be it. Just as long as she kept it descreet I didn't care."

"Did she know about how you felt?"

Raidon shook his head. "No. I never told her I knew. Why bother?"

"What are you going to do now?" Theo asked curiously. Raidon smiled grimly. "My son is with my daughter. I didn't want him to be here for this. After what my wife had been doing to him for the past ten years I can't do that to him."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "What she was doing?" he repeated. Raidon shook his head and sighed. "I found out that she had been beating our son and neglecting him so I sent him to live with Sarah until I could figure out what to do."

Theo gasped at that. He couldn't believe that Karen would do that but on the other hand he did remember her saying how she hated being a mother. "I am sorry to hear that Richard. I thought she was a good woman but I am sad to find out other wise. I will leave you now. I just came to pay my last respects to her." Richard nodded in understanding. "I will be off for a couple of months. I thought you should know."

Theo nodded back. "I understand. Take your time. I will have James handle you cases until you return. Take care of yourself." Raidon dipped his head in respect. Than he watched as his boss walked away. Turning back he greeted another co-worker.

So far it had been a very long day.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally finish with this chapter! It took me long enough. Sorry for the wait fandom but here it is. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Elizabeth nods. "Yup! We hope you enjoyed it. She has been hounding me to get this chapter done So I really hope you liked it!"

I grin. "yeah and I finally got you to work on it! Anyway, _**PLEASE REVIEW!"**_


End file.
